Oh Mother
by shay072002
Summary: Seto Kaiba walks into a coffee shop and see someone he thought he would never see again his mother he doesnt know if its her or not so he trys to find out more about her. She helps Kaiba to realize he can have fun again. Last chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Mother**

**Chapter 1-Coffee house**

This is my newest story that I had in mind. So tell me if yall like it so I can continue it or not.

**Kaiba's POV.**

My coffee machine at home just had to miss up right before I had to go to school. Now I have to find a stupid coffee house so I can keep myself awake at school today.

Kaiba walked into the Coffee House and it was packed. Kaiba thought "Just my luck."

He brought himself a dark coffee and he went to go sit down at an empty table. A few minutes later a women with black hair and blue eyes walked into the coffee house. She had brought herself a milkshake and she was trying to find a seat. She stopped at Kaiba's table.

She smiled and asked "Can I sit here please?" Kaiba nodded his head and the woman sat down.

The lady said while she was looking around "Domino looks so different now since the last time I've been here."

Kaiba thought the lady looked like someone very familiar like someone he knew in his past, but he couldn't figure out who she was. Thanks to his stepfather he didn't even remember what his own parents look like. But the lady did remind him of his mother, but that couldn't be because she was dead.

The lady tried to start up a conversation "I hadn't been back to Domino in ten years."

Kaiba asked "Where have you been?"

The lady explained "I had been in a coma for five years and my family members and some doctors were taking care of me until I had fully recovered. I have to find my children and my husband even though the probably forget about me now. Anyways I have to go job hunting so see you later Mr. Kaiba bye."

The black hair lady ran out of the coffee house and then Kaiba remembered he had to get to school and fast. He went outside to his limo very fast because it was raining. He saw that same woman from early at the coffee house. She had a newspaper covering her head trying not to get wet, but it wasn't working she was completely soaked.

Kaiba said "Hey, lady come in my limo, I'll take you where ever you need to go." (Kaiba had felt a little generous that's why he did that.)

The lady replied "Thanks, Take me to the Kulans seafood restaurant please."

Kaiba told Roland where to go.

The lady said "Any mother would be proud to have a son like you." Kaiba snorted his own mother probably wasn't even proud of him.

Kaiba asked "What's your name?"

The lady smiled "Alivera Layon."

Kaiba said "Hmm, heres your stop."

Alivera smiled "Oh, yea thanks again for your kindness bye Seto Kaiba." She shut the door and ran inside the Kulan's Seafood place. Kaiba's limo continued on to Domino Highschool. He was five minutes late thanks to helping out that lady. Kaiba got into his class and realized he wasn't the only one late half of the class was late and their teacher wasn't even there. The students were in the class 30 minutes before the principal came into the class.

"Mr. Takamoto will be out for the rest of the week because of an accident so you guys will get a sub." said the principal.

Joey said "Oh yea we are going to have some much fun this week and that means no homework."

Principal said "This is your sub Mrs. Alivera Layon." The black haired lady from earlier walked into the classroom and sat behind the teacher's desk.

Principal said "I want you all to be nice to Ms.Layon shes new here got that! ( You see Ms.Alivera couldn't get the job at the Kulan's seafood place because they stop hiring new people. And her name just happened to be on the sub list.)

The students replied yes to the principal and then the principal left out.

Alivera said "So I guess I should take attendance now." She found the row sheet. She looked around the class.

"Ok, who would like to take role? Because I need to find you all something to do." said Alivera. (Mr. Takamoto didn't know he was going to be in a car accident he usually kept his assignments with him. That's why she had to look for worksheets for the class.)

Everyone hand raised except for Kaiba's and she remembered Kaiba from earlier.

She walked over to his desk. Kaiba would usually be typing on his laptop but he had forgot it and left it at home.

Alivera smiled and asked "Could you take attendance for me? You're the only one I know here."

Kaiba said "Fine." He stood up and went to the front of the room. Lots of students were whispering because they didn't think that Kaiba would do what the teacher said but they were wrong.

Kaiba said very loud and angrily "I'm only going to say your name once if you don't say anything to bad. Got it?

Kaiba had made up names for everyone in the classroom. Kaiba said "Mutt, I mean Joey Wheeler."

Joey clenched his fist "I'm not a dog Kaiba."

Kaiba said "Friendship loser, I mean Tea Gardner.

Tea said "Here you ignorant cold hearted loser."

Kaiba said "Arrow head freak, I mean Tristan Taylor.'

Tristan said "Watch it Kaiba."

Kaiba said "Dice head freak, I mean Duke Devlin."

Duke said "Here you jerk."

Kaiba said "Star head losers Yugi and the pharaoh."

Yugi said "Here Kaiba.

Alivera said "Please stop insulting the whole class Kaiba.

Then Kaiba called the other names of the rest of the class.

Alivera smiled "Thank you, Kaiba. She noticed a lot of the guys had hatred for Kaiba.

Kaiba returned back to his seat.

Alivera asked "What class is this?"

Yugi Moto said "English, Ms.Layon."

Alivera said "English use to be my favorite class back in high school so this should be easy."

Alivera had read to the class different stories about action, adventure and romance and then she gave the class a quiz on what they read. The bell had rung and class was over.

Joey said "I like Ms.Layon, Her eyes are so pretty."

Yugi said "You know her eyes look kinda familiar."

Tristan said "Nah, they are unique.

Kaiba called Roland on his cellphone so he could bring Kaiba his laptop because he wasn't about to even touch those school computers. Kaiba hoped that the rest of the week went a lot better than Monday.

**Anyways this is my new story tell me if you guys like it so I can continue or not. Please review guys. I revised the story and undid the grammar mistakes I was just in a hurry the first time. Ok heres some background info about the story. Ok Kaiba's aunts and uncles paid some doctors a lot of money to pretend that Kaiba's mother was dead but she was really in a coma. They did that so they could take the money Kaiba and Mokuba had inherited from their parents right after kaiba's dad had his car accident. So she was never really dead. Anyways guys please review bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh mother**

**Chapter 2-My moms Strawberry Chocolate cake**

Oh Thursday it was raining just as hard as Monday. This time Kaiba arrived on time to class. English was his first class of the day. He walked in his class and sat down at his usually seat in the back. He immediately took out his laptop and started typing away. Ms. Layon had just came in class caring with her yesterday's test scores. She just looked up at Kaiba and smiled. She continued working on her grades.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." said Alivera.

"Morning, Ms. Layon." replied Kaiba not even looking up from his laptop.

** Kaiba Pov.**

She is one of the few teachers I respect. She doesn't try to pry into her student's lives and she never talks too much. Her lessons always have a deep meaning that you can always relate to in life.

Alivera Layon noticed most of her students had come to class.

Alivera announced "Ok, good morning class. I've graded your test most of you did great."

Tea said "I know I made an A on that test because of all the studying we did together."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement "Yea, forming a study group was one of the greatest ideas you had."

Joey said confidently "This is probably another test that I will pass."

Tristan laughed "You know dude I didn't even know you knew how to pass a test."

Tea, Yugi, and the rest of the class including Ms.Layon were laughing up a storm.

Joey said to Tristan "I'm glad your enjoying this cause it's gonna be even more fun when I beat you up."

Then Joey started chasing Tristan around the classroom trying to beat Tristan into a pulp.

Alivera said "That's enough if you boys don't stop then you wont get the special surprise snack I made last night."

When Ms. Layon said that the boys automatically stop fighting each other and sat down in their seats.

After 1 hour of worksheets and lectures Alivera decided to pass out her special treat.

Alivera said "Class I made Strawberry Chocolate cake." She opended it up and started cutting the cake and she passed it out to class.

Joey asked "Why does it have strawberries on top?"

Alivera said "So even with eating cake you can be healthy."

Joey said drooling "I don't care as long as its yummy." Then he started devouring his cake.

Kaiba thought for a minute "Didn't she just say Strawberry chocolate cake? That was my mother's favorite cake she added the strawberries on it just to be healthy just like mom did.

** Flash Back**

Seto's mom and 5 year old Seto were getting stuff they needed to make a cake.

Seto asked "Mommy, what kind of cake are we going to make? It needs to have lots of chocolate in it.

Seto's mom smiled "We are going to make Straw berry chocolate cake."

Seto made a cute disgusted face and gagged "Mommy you know I hate strawberries especially if they are touching my favorite chocolate cake."

Seto's mom smiled "I promise you Seto you will like the cake."

Seto and Seto's mom started baking the cake. When they were finished flour, chocolate, and sugar were all over the place.

Seto looked around mischievously picking up a little sugar and threw at his mom it landed on her jeans. Seto then started running around away from his mother because she was trying to pour a whole bag of flour on Seto's head. They both ended up on the floor laughing and Seto's dad just came home.

Seto's dad said "You two are a mess." Then he smelled the Strawberry chocolate cake. "Umm, is that Strawberry chocolate cake I smell ok you guys can clean up after we all eat." Seto's mom and Seto shouted "Yeah." They went to go take the cake out of the oven. Seto's dad said "I swear sometimes you are worst than Seto sometimes I feel like I married a child. Alivera smiled "nah, I'm just young at heart." They all ate the cake and Seto actually enjoyed it.

** End of flashback**

Ms. Layon asked again "Mr. Kaiba do you want some cake?"

Kaiba said "No."

Ms. Layon said "Are you sure?"

Kaiba said "Just a little piece."

Alivera handed him a slice of cake.

Kaiba said "Thanks." But he didn't sound very sincere.

Alivera said "Are you ok? You were spacing out.

She pulled up a chair next to his and said "Do you want to talk about it?

Kaiba said coldly "No."

Alivera said "Ok, but if you ever need to talk just come to me."

Kaiba just nodded his head.

Tristan said "Kaiba's so lucky."

Joey said "Why do you think so Tristan?"

Tristan said "Look our teacher is so flirting with Kaiba."

Joey said "Yea, right when we all know she likes me the best."

It was lunch time but Kaiba usually worked on his laptop in the library. Today was different because a lot of students just happened to be working on the projects so the library had no more room.

Kaiba growled "Great now where I'm suppose to work now." As he walked down the hallway he passed by Ms. Layon. She walked back into her classroom and it was empty and quiet. Kaiba walked into Ms. Layon class.

Kaiba said "I need to work in here the library is full with people." Kaiba didn't wait for a reply he just sat at a desk and began his work again.

Alivera smiled "It's ok I don't mind the company." Alivera was searching around her desk for something until she finally gave up.

Alivera sounded frustrated "Those janitors must have threw out my lunch and now I don't have anything else to eat."

Kaiba looked down at his own lunch that his cooks prepared for him. He had only ate a little bit, because he didn't like eating to much it was a big waste of time to him.

Kaiba stood up and walked over to Alivera "Here take this." He had handed Alivera his lunch.

Alivera asked "Are you sure you don't need it?"

Kaiba said "I already ate and besides its not every day I'm this nice so you better take it."

Alivera accepted it and smiled "You know you're a lot nicer than what you give yourself credit for."

Kaiba snorted "Good bye." He walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

**Anyways guys thanks for reading this story and keep reviewing if you like the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update my other story Lost Love chapter 10 Common sense from Kaiba in a few days. Ok bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Oh Mother**

** Chapter 3- Alivera's new part-time job**

Friday was very boring to Alivera because her favorite student Seto Kaiba wasn't there. All her classes were also very boring and she wasn't as excited as usually.

Alivera thought he probably had a business meeting today because she didn't see him at all at school. Alivera thought maybe I should bring him his weekend homework and some chocolate chip cookies I made.

Alivera said exhausted "I'll do that right after I go home and change."

Alivera had drove to her apartment and she was about to go in until her land lord stopped her.

Land lord Bob yelled "Alivera you're late on your rent again."

Alivera said "I know Bob but now I got a full time teaching job."

Land lord Bob yelled "It still won't be enough money Alivera, I suggest you find yourself an part-time job now or you won't have a place to stay anymore."

** Alivera Pov.**

Alivera stomped to her apartment room and said "I swear I think he's out to get me. I need to get a part-time job while I'm out." She changed her outfit and she put on blue jeans and a blue tank top shirt.

She muttered "This is not my day." As she left her house and walked over to Kaiba Corp.

She thought I wish I knew who my two sons were ever since I had that coma I couldn't remember them. My older brother and my sisters also didn't have any pictures of my children. I hate this stupid Amnesia ever since I woke up out of that coma I had it.

I only had to relay on the information my brother and sisters gave me. So the only thing I know is that my two sons live in Domino and my husband is dead. I know they are alive somewhere I just want to know where. She looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped her tears because she was about to go in the Kaiba Corp building. She smiled "And besides you never know they could be making triple my salary now." She walked around Kaiba Corp hoping to find some way to get to Kaiba's office. She wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into a kid with black hair. She dusted herself off and helped the boy up.

Alivera said apologeticly "Sorry about that."

Mokuba smiled "Its ok whats your name?"

Alivera replied "Ms. Layon, Mr. Kaiba's English teacher at Domino High school. I just came here to drop off his homework and some cookies I baked. Mokuba looked over at the cookies he looked longing at them.

Mokuba said deceptively "If I help you find Seto's office will you give me at least one cookie."

Alivera smiled "Of course I was already planning to give you one." She took one cookie out of the bag and gave it to Mokuba.

Alivera smiled "So what's your name?"

Mokuba said in between bites "I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother."

Alivera said "Well its nice to meet you."

Mokuba quickly wiped off his mouth "Its time for me to keep up my end of the bargain and take you to Seto's office."

They both walked up to the elevator together before they knew it they were at Kaiba's office.

Mokuba said "What's that?" He was pointing at some paper in here hand.

Alivera replied "Oh, these our some job applications because I need more money or I'll be out on the street without a home."

Mokuba knocked on Kaiba's door "Its me Mokuba." Kaiba grunted and they both entered Kaiba's office.

Mokuba said "Hey, big bro I found your English teacher walking around Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba asked typing on his computer "Why is she here?"

Mokuba let Alivera come in.

Alivera said "Hey, Kaiba I brought your homework and some chocolate chip cookies." She placed them both on Kaiba's desk.

Kaiba muttered "Thanks."

Mokuba looked at Alivera and back at Seto. "You know Ms. Layon is looking for a part-time job maybe you can give her one. She can be your new secretary you said you needed a new one." Mokuba said pleading.

Alivera said "I really need this job Mr. Kaiba. If I can't make enough money I'll be living in the streets."

Kaiba asked rubbing his temples "Do you know how to work on computer programs?"

Alivera said "Yes."

Kaiba said "Ok, file these files in order and then check out this computer program to see if there's anything wrong with it, Ms. Layon."

Alivera smiled "Thanks, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba said "You should be done in 4 hours tops or less and then I'll see if you can have the job."

Kaiba told Alivera which room to go in and work.

When Kaiba came back in his office Mokuba was eating most of the cookies.

Mokuba said in between bits "You know Alivera is really nice and she makes good cookies."

Kaiba said laughing "You know I taught you how to eat properly."

Mokuba said "I know but they taste so good."

Kaiba said laughing "Aren't you going to save me at least one?"

Mokuba held out his hand and handed Seto the last cookie.

Kaiba smiled "Your right Mokuba these cookies are **_good_**."

Mokuba smiled sweetly "Seto you know your birthday's coming up in 3 weeks right?"

Kaiba stared at him "Yea."

Mokuba said "Maybe you can have a birthday party this year and invite yugi and the gang."

Kaiba laughed "No way Mokuba I still haven't forget last year's birthday party."

Mokuba said "Come on Seto it wasn't that **_bad_**."

Kaiba said "Yea it was. Tristan and Joey had got drunk at my last party and they ended up …. never mind Mokuba. Then he left out of his office and walked to the restroom.

Mokuba thought for a moment "Hey, Seto that wasn't your birthday party you invited yugi's gang to it was your battle city after party." Mokuba was knocking on the restroom door very loud. Kaiba was pretending not to hear him.

** Alivera's Pov.**

Alivera said happily "I'm finally finished and it only took me two hours." She sighed loudly "I wish I could find my sons very soon."

She stacked up her finished work and she headed to Kaiba's office.

She knocked on Kaiba's door lightly.

Kaiba said "Come in."

Alivera said "Well I finished everything you asked me to do."

Kaiba smirked "Really, lets just see if its all right." He checked over Alivera's work and found zero mistakes.

Kaiba said "Well, Ms. Layon your hired."

Alivera smiled "Well thank you Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba said "You start after school tomorrow so get some rest."

Alivera walked out of Kaiba's office and said "Now I will have all the money I need to pay for my apartment."

Two hours later Kaiba was at his mansion working on his laptop but he had a hard time concentrating.

Kaiba muttered "Even since that teacher came into my life I've hadn't been able to concentrate that much."

Since Mokuba had went to bed Kaiba decided to go to his attic. He was looking through several boxes until he saw a picture when he was little wearing a soccer uniform and he was hugging his mom.

** Flash Back**

Seto's mom was getting ready to take Seto to his first soccer game. 5 year old Seto sat on a chair with his soccer shoes on the floor and his hands in his face.

Seto's mom walked over and sat by Seto "Why aren't you putting on your shoes?"

Seto said sadly "I'll probably mess the team up if I play in the game."

Seto's mom said "Seto, you are a really great player and I know your team will win with your help."

Seto said "Yea, right even dad doesn't believe in me that's why he's not coming."

Seto's mom said with a smile "Your father had to work and you know me and your father will always believe in you ."

Seto smiled "Really thanks mom." He hugged his mom and they were off to the game. Seto's team actually did win and his mom was screaming the loudest in the crowd.

** End flash back**

Anyways guys that's it please review and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any bad comments please don't read than.


	4. Chapter 4

** Oh mother**

** Chapter 4- Fun with Mokuba**

Alivera was getting ready to give a homework assignment to Seto's class.

Alivera announced "Students you're going to have to write a paper about who you admire most in your life."

All the students in her class started groaning very loudly.

Alivera smiled "Come on I'll even give you all 3 weeks to do it."

Joey said "Yea, like that's gonna help."

Alivera said "Remember to study for your test and do your paper. I expect your papers to be good."

When she was finished talking the bell ranged and the students left out of the class.

Kaiba went to his locker to get his stuff that he needed for his next class and he grabbed his laptop.

When he finally realized how am I suppose to do a paper about who I admire the most when I know no one that fits that category. Kaiba thought maybe Mokuba, he has always been loyal to me but then again I had already wrote about Mokuba in my other papers.

Kaiba said "I'll worry about that later, now I have better things to do."

88888888888888888

A few hours later Alivera was working very hard at Kaiba corp. Mokuba was busy telling Alivera about his day at school.

Mokuba sighed "I'm hungry I'm going to ask Seto if I can get something to eat."

Alivera said "Ok, Mokuba." She continued typing a document on her computer.

Mokuba left out of her room and ran next door to Seto's.

Mokuba walked into Seto's room and sat in a chair infront of him.

Kaiba glanced up from the computer screen and looked at Mokuba.

Kaiba said "I know you want something Mokuba so what is it and how much is it going to cost me?"

Mokuba smiled "All I want Seto is to get something to eat and for you to hang out with me like you promised."

Kaiba thought for a second and he remembered he did promise Mokuba that.

Kaiba said "I'm sorry Mokuba but I have so much work to catch up on…"

Mokuba cut him off "But you promised and you always do this."

Kaiba said "Owning a company and keeping everything just right is a lot of work maybe you can take someone else with you and we can hang out the whole time this weekend."

Mokuba looked a little happier "Are you sure we get to hang out the whole weekend."

Kaiba said "Yup, the whole weekend you and me."

Mokuba smiled and got up to hug Seto.

Kaiba hugged him back. "So who are you taking with you."

Mokuba said "Ms. Alivera should go with me she's lots of fun."

Kaiba looked a little angry said "Ok, she can go just be careful Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled "Alright, big bro."

Mokuba ran out of Seto's room and he went back to get Alivera.

Mokuba tugging on Alivera's sleve said "Come on Alivera lets go get some dinner."

Alivera protested "But I'm not finished yet."

Mokuba smiled "Never mind that you can finish it tomorrow and Seto already said yes."

Alivera said "Ok, I can't argue with that and besides I'm starving."

Alivera and Mokuba were leaving walking side by side. They didn't know that Kaiba was watching them the whole time with a smirk on his face.

Mokuba said "What do you want to eat alivera?"

Alivera said "I'm hungry enough for a large pizza and m&ms at Steve's Pizzeria."

Mokuba looked shocked "You actually eat that."

Alivera said proudly "Yup, I usually eat the whole thing."

Mokuba said "I always liked that but Seto hates it he says its pure sugar on top of grease."

Alivera said "Yea, but its still good."

Roland announced "Mr. Mokuba were here."

Mokuba said "Thanks, Roland come on Alivera."

Alivera shouted "I'm coming." She ran past Mokuba and beat him to the door.

Mokuba said "Wow, you got skills."

Alivera opened the door of Steve's pizza place for her and Mokuba. They quickly found an empty table.

Alivera said scanning the menu "I'm going to get m&m pizza."

Mokuba said "That's my favorite pizza, I'll get it too."

The waiter came "What will you to be having today ?"

Alivera said "One large m&m pizza and two large scoops of ice cream."

The waiter said "You two can really eat all that?"

Mokuba said "Yup."

The waiter smiled at them "Ok, I'll be back with your food."

Before she left "You have a cute son."

Mokuba and Alivera both said "**_What_**!"

Alivera shouted "He's not my son."

Mokuba said "Oh well, do we look alike?"

Alivera said "I don't think we do."

Alivera continued "Your parents let Seto work long hour's everyday?"

Mokuba looked down at the table very sad "Our parents are gone Alivera."

Alivera looked over at Mokuba and she got up to give him a hug. Mokuba had a few tears coming down his check.

Alivera tried calming Mokuba down "I'm very sorry I didn't know."

Mokuba said "It's ok."

The waiter came back with their food.

Alivera said "Let's dig in."

88888888888888

Mokuba and Alivera were eating their M&M pizza and ice cream.

Meanwhile Kaiba was checking his email when he noticed a news article about a famous scientist. Out of curiosity Kaiba decided to look at it.

**Daily Times News article:**

A famous scientist Alivera Shrinamo hasn't been seen in 10 years. Many say she has been kidnapped because of all her fame. Others think she's still out their somewhere waiting to be found. Her whole family has seems to have disappeared but many people are still investigating this story.

Kaiba looked at the name again. He thought for a moment "Isn't my English teacher name Alivera but her last name is Layon not Shrinamo." Kaiba thought again "But she also wasn't here for ten years too maybe there's a connection." Kaiba smirked "I'll find out tonight."

888888888888

Mokuba and Alivera had gone to Kaiba Land to get on some rides and they had also gone to the Domino arcade.

Mokuba said yawning "You're a lot of fun Alivera."

Alivera laughed "Are you tired Mokuba?"

Mokuba said "Nah, I'm just relaxing." Then Mokuba falls over snoring. Alivera picked him up and took him to the limo. Roland opened the door for them.

Roland said "It seems master Mokuba has worn himself out."

Alivera was looking out the window not paying attention to Roland or Mokuba.

Kaiba was walking around outside of the mansion waiting for Mokuba and Alivera.

Kaiba saw the limo drive up on the drive way and he went to the door. Roland stepped out and opened the door for Alivera and Mokuba. Alivera was carrying Mokuba in her arms. She was about to give Mokuba to Kaiba.

Kaiba said "If we move him right now he'll wake up just keep him in your arms until we get to his room." Alivera nodded her head. They walked silently to Mokuba's room and Alivera placed Mokuba on his bed. Kaiba closed Mokuba's door quietly and looked at Alivera.

Kaiba asked "Are you a scienctist Ms. Layon?"

Alivera laughed "Of course not back in high school math and science were my worst subjects.

Kaiba stared blankly at Alivera. He couldn't belive it the both have the same first name and they both hadn't been here in 10 years.

Kaiba said "Roland will take you home Ms. Layon."

Alivera said "Ok." She was getting ready to go when Kaiba pulled on her arm.

Kaiba said "Thanks, for hanging out with Mokuba today and your the only adult I know that can tire out Mokuba.

Alivera laughed "I'm just special I guess."

Kaiba handed her an envelope before she left. She opened it up in the limo and she found a check inside.

Alivera screamed happily "He gave me 300,000 dollars and he's only suppose to pay me 150,000." Alivera smiled happily to herself.

**Well that's it guys. Please review and read I only got 3 reviews last time I would like to see more PLEASE! Or you won't be seeing this story anymore. Ok bye guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Mother **

**Chapter 5-Our Guardian Angel**

Kaiba frowned "Unfortunely, I have a business meeting before school with Little angel's Domino city orphanage." Kaiba was already ready to go he was just waiting for Mokuba to finish eating breakfast.

Mokuba said standing by Kaiba "I'm finished, Seto."

Kaiba said "Good, let's go."

They both got inside the limo and drove off to Mokuba's school.

Mokuba smiled and asked "So what is your meeting going to be about today?"

Kaiba said typing on his laptop "Nothing important."

Mokuba said "But when you were to those guys you sounded really mad."

Kaiba said "I'll tell you later Mokuba were at your school now."

Mokuba said "Ok, bye big bro." Mokuba hugged Kaiba and got out of the limo. Kaiba watched Mokuba go up to his friends at school, he smiled to himself.

A few minutes later Kaiba was at the orphanage he was at when he was a child.

Kaiba looked around "It still looks exactly the same old dump."

Kaiba walked into the orphanage and a woman in her 30s greeted him.

Kaiba said "I don't have all day I need to know why I have to be here."

The lady bowed "Of course Mr. Kaiba right this way." The lady led Kaiba to the room that he was suppose to have the conference at.

A man said "Please, Mr. Kaiba take a seat so I can tell you why you're here today."

Kaiba sat down and stared at the short man. The man announced "My name is Tahji Maui. I had looked over at some of yours and Mokuba's papers. I found something wrong with the papers…"

Kaiba cut him off angrily "What's wrong with our paper work?"

Mr. Maui continued "Well your not 18 yet Mr. Kaiba and the rule says you can't live on your on until 18, but you need a legal guardian by the end of this month or you and Mokuba will be heading back to the orphanage."

Kaiba said angrily slamming his fist on the table "I have been living on my own with Mokuba for at least 4 years or more now."

Mr. Maui said "Yes, I know I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but that's the law and everyone should obey it no matter how rich they are."

Kaiba glared his deadest glares at Mr. Maui "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

Mr. Maui said "No, there isn't I checked a dozen times before this meeting. Mr. Kaiba your guardian doesn't have to live with all the time only when the government officials check on you guys."

Kaiba felt like screaming right now but he was at a public place. Kaiba said "I'm leaving I have school to attend."

Mr. Maui said "Bye, Mr. Kaiba have a wonderful day."

Kaiba walked back to his limo very angry. If you pictured a volcano erupting right now that's how Kaiba feels. Kaiba muttered angry "After my so-called success I'm gonna end up back here in this dump. No way is that going to happen I'm Seto Kaiba I always find a way out."

Kaiba had arrived 30 minutes late to his English class and the students were already taking a test.

Alivera said looking at Kaiba "Hello, Mr. Kaiba here's your test." She handed him his test paper and Kaiba took his usually sit in the back. Alivera stared at Kaiba for a second.

Alivera thought he looks madder than usually something really bad must have happened today. Kaiba finished his test in ten minutes while the rest of his classmates were still working.

Alivera walked over to Kaiba's desk and picked up Kaiba's test.

Alivera said "Could you meet me outside the classroom for a minute?"

Kaiba grunted in response and he walked out of the classroom.

Alivera said "Class please keep working on your test, I'll be right back." Alivera walked out of the classroom and shut the door.

Joey said "Good now we can cheat." Joey looked over on Yugi's paper.

Yugi said "Hey, Joey."

Tristan said laughing "You know Joey can't pass a test even of someone paid him."

Everyone started laughing in the class.

Joey said angrily "Laugh it up guys."

8888888888888

Alivera asked very concern "What's wrong Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked around Alivera but not directly at her. Kaiba stayed silent for a bit.

Alivera explained "Sometimes it's good to get stuff off your chest before you blow up big time on the people you care about most."

Kaiba grunted "It's really none of your business but I'll tell you anyway."

Alivera smiled and waited for Kaiba to continue.

Kaiba sighed "If I don't find a guardian by the end of this month me and Mokuba have to go back to the orphanage."

Alivera said "Oh, I'm so sorry Kaiba if theirs anything I can do to help just ask."

Kaiba said coolly "That won't be necessary Ms. Layon." Kaiba walked back inside the classroom and Alivera came back in the class behind him.

8888888888888

Kaiba was busy working on a new computer game and talking on the phone when Mokuba came in.

Mokuba asked "So, what was your meeting about?"

Kaiba dropped the telephone accidentally "Mokuba I'm not so sure if you're ready to hear this."

Mokuba pleaded "Please, Seto just tell me."

Kaiba said "Mokuba, If I don't find a guardian for us by the end of this month we have to go back to the orphanage."

Mokuba yelled "No, there has to be a mistake there's just no way Seto." Mokuba started crying and he ran over to Seto.

Kaiba said stroking Mokuba's hair "Mokuba, don't worry I'll find us a way out of this mess."

Alivera came into Kaiba's office to drop off her work and she saw Kaiba comforting Mokuba. Alivera thought I wish my children are that nice to each other when I find them hey if I **ever** find them.

Alivera asked "Did I come in at the wrong time?"

Kaiba said "No, Ms. Layon just put the files on my desk." Alivera put her work on Kaiba's desk and she was about to leave.

Kaiba said "Mokuba, why don't you go home so you can get ready to go out to eat."

Mokuba said "Cool Seto wait are you coming too?"

Kaiba said "Yes, I'll be at home in 30 minutes so we can go."

Mokuba said happily "Yay! Can Alivera come too? She's really nice."

Kaiba said "I don't know she might be busy this afternoon."

Mokuba looked over at Alivera "Your not going to be busy are you?"

Alivera said "Mokuba I don't want to invade on your family time."

Mokuba said "Seto wont mind you're a fun person."

Alivera said smiling "Alright, I'll go but only because I'm being forced. Mokuba and Alivera both started laughing.

Mokuba said pulling Alivera "Let's go Alivera I want to show you my whole house."

Alivera said "Cool I never been inside a mansion before." Mokuba and Alivera walked out of Kaiba's office and climbed inside the limo.

Kaiba said "Mokuba does need a mother figure in his life."

888888888888

Kaiba came home in time to take Mokuba and Alivera out to eat.

Mokuba ran up to Seto "Hey, Seto Alivera just beat me at my new game."

Kaiba asked "Really!"

Mokuba said "Yea, she's really good she **even** beat the best me."

Kaiba said "Let's go."

Kaiba, Alivera , and Mokuba walked to the limo.

Kaiba asked "Where do you want to go eat at?"

Mokuba said "I want to go to Sam's Pizzeria so we can all try m&m pizza."

Kaiba said "I'm not trying that pizza."

Mokuba said pleading "All come on Seto your love it."

Roland said "Were here Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba got out first than Alivera and last came Kaiba.

A waiter led them to a table and gave them menus.

Mokuba said "Come on lets get a large m&m pizza."

Kaiba said "Alright, at least I'll try it once."

Mokuba asked "Have you thought of a good guardian for us yet?"

Kaiba said "Not yet there's a long list of people I have to go through."

Mokuba looked down "Oh."

The waiter gave them their pizza.

Kaiba started looking disgusted. Mokuba said "Hey Seto don't diss it until you try it."

Kaiba slowly grabbed a piece of pizza and put it in his mouth. He was chewing very slowly.

Mokuba asked "Well what do you think?"

Alivera said "Yea is it the best pizza you ever tasted?"

Kaiba said "Actually it's really good."

Mokuba said "Yay! Seto actually likes junk food."

Kaiba said "What I just don't see the need in putting all that junk in my body that's all."

Mokuba thought for a moment "Seto, Can I talk to you alone over there for a minute?"

Kaiba said "Sure." He got up and walked by the restroom with Mokuba.

Mokuba said "Maybe Alivera can be our guardian she doesn't have any kids and she's actually the coolest adult I ever met."

Kaiba thought for a second "I don't know Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Please she's someone you can trust Seto I just know it."

Kaiba looked at his younger brother and thought I know he's not going to take no for an answer this time maybe we could try it.

Kaiba said "Alright Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Yay! You're the best Seto."

Kaiba said "But you have to ask her first and if she cant do it, than we won't make her understand."

Mokuba said "Got it Seto."

Kaiba and Mokuba walked back to the table while Alivera was finishing up the pizza.

Mokuba said "Alivera we have some great news."

Alivera asked "Really what?"

Mokuba said "Seto said you can be our guardian well if you want to."

Alivera said "Really of course I want to be your guardian Mokuba." She started tickling Mokuba a lot on his stomach and Mokuba was laughing uncontrollably.

Kaiba said "Ms. Layon we all have to go down to the orphanage tomorrow to sign the legal documents."

Alivera said "Ok, Kaiba."

88888888888

Meanwhile in New York….

Aunt Ashley said "I'm glad we took all of our sisters money now were rich." She was dancing around holding tons of dollar bills.

Uncle Samno said "Yea, Alivera was always the gullible one."

Aunt Lea said "This is wrong you guys took her money and you sent her by herself to go find her kids. You ripped her kid's pictures up so now she doesn't know what they look like."

Aunt Ashley said "Lighten up Lea we did her a favor she always thought she was to good for us with all her smartness."

Aunt Lea said angrily "That's not true she always helped you guys and this is how you repay her."

Uncle Samno and Aunt Ashley just stared at her.

Aunt Lea said "If you don't care about her fine, but I'm going to go find her and her kids." Aunt Lea stormed out of the house in search of her sister.

88888888888

**That's it for this chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review if you like the story. Also if you have any ideas for this story please email me at I'm already probably going to include a flash back about Kaiba's birthday in the past. Remember to review if you want this story to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Mother

Chapter 6-Operation Seto's birthday

Kaiba, Mokuba , and Alivera went to the orphanage to sign all of the papers so Alivera could be Mokuba and Kaiba's guardian.

Mr. Maui said "Hello, Mr.Kaiba I take it you haven't found a guardian yet."

Kaiba said "Actually I have found someone." He motioned for Alivera to come in.

Mr. Maui said "She's perfect, Here's where you guys have to sign."

He handed over the documents to Kaiba and Alivera.

Kaiba read over the documents twice before he signed them and he handed the rest to Alivera. Alivera thought happily as she signed the papers I get to have my own kids to hang out with.

When they left the orphange and went back to Kaiba corp Kaiba made Alivera sign some more documents. Those papers said what Alivera can do and what she couldn't do. Alivera said tired "Ugh, I'm signing too many papers today."

88888888888888

Alivera was very busy grading papers at her apartment and she had a big mess all over the floor. She had clean clothes and dirty clothes all over the couch. She had even had chips and candy on the floor.

Alivera said "This place is starting to turn into a big dumb, but I don't have time to clean it." The door bell ranged as she was trying to clear some of the mess off the couch.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Mokuba smiled "Hey, Alivera what are you doing?"

Alivera said "Nothing much Mokuba." She noticed Mokuba staring inside her apartment. Alivera laughed "Come in Mokuba and sorry about the mess."

Mokuba said "That's ok."

Alivera asked "So why did you come here?"

Mokuba responded "Well I wanted your help with something and besides I told Seto I was going to get to know you better."

Alivera smiled "Alright what is it?"

Mokuba explained "You know Seto's birthday is this Friday and I want to make him a big surprise party."

Alivera said "I thought he didn't want a party, Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Yea, he doesn't but he's going to have so much fun I just know it."

Alivera said "If you say so Mokuba. So what do you want me to do?"

Mokuba replied "Pass out these invitations on Wednesday cause Seto has a meeting that day."

Alivera said "Ok, cool."

Mokuba said "Oh yea and especially give it to Yugi and the gang."

Alivera asked "But doesn't Kaiba hate them."

Mokuba said "Well their my friends.

Mokuba asked "Alivera, what do teens like to do at parties?"

Alivera said "Well they like to dance and listen to music."

Mokuba said "I want Seto's party to be exciting."

Alivera said "I know how about a costume party it will be fun."

Mokuba said "Every one will wear costumes except Seto cause it will take a long time to convince him."

Alivera high-fived Mokuba "Don't worry were do this together."

Mokuba asked "Can you come to the park with me?"

Alivera sighed "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I have tons of cleaning up to do." She walked over to Mokuba and ruffled his hair.

Mokuba smiled "Well this is your lucky day because I brought over a couple of maids to clean your apartment"  
Alivera smiled "Really, Than I have to get dressed to go to the park with you." Alivera was trying to walk over different stuff on the floor to get to her room. Five minutes later she was wearing a red tank top, blue jean capri pants , and a blue jean jacket.

Alivera said "Come on Mokuba lets go." Mokuba followed Alivera out the apartment and into the limo.

Bob Alivera's landlord was watching the whole thing.

He yelled "Who does she think she is hanging out with those Kaiba kids?"

8888888888888

Kaiba's POV

.Kaiba was looking up information on the computer about Alivera. Kaiba grunted "I only found out her birthday, her parents and she use to live in Tokeyo. We don't know anything about Ms. Layon and her profile doesn't even tell where she's been for the past ten years. I'm going to find more information about her. Kaiba grabbed his trench coat and he headed out to find Mokuba.

888888888888

Mokuba said happily "Come on lets play soccer." Mokuba was kicking the soccer ball around in the grass.

Alivera said laughing "I don't know I never played soccer before."

Mokuba said begging "Please." Mokuba tried to do his cutest face ever.

Alivera smiled "How can I resist that cute face." She grabbed the soccer ball from Mokuba and kicked the ball.

Kaiba was walking along Domino park he decided to take his laptop out and work. He found a near-by bench and he watched some kids play soccer. Kaiba thought for a moment that's Mokuba over there with Ms. Layon. He went closer over there toward them and hid behind a tree.

Mokuba said out of breath "I thought you never played soccer before."

Alivera said "I hadn't this is my first time."

Mokuba said "You play very good Alivera." Kaiba walked over toward them. Mokuba said "Hey, Seto What are you doing here?"

Kaiba smiled a little at Mokuba "I just needed some fresh air and to get away from the office."

Mokuba said "Seto, it was Alivera's first time playing soccer and she totally kicked my butt, she scored 300 goals to my 2.

Kaiba said "Mokuba, Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Mokuba said "Ok." Kaiba and Mokuba walked over toward the tree not too far from Alivera.

Kaiba said "Don't you think its a little werid that she never played soccer before but she scored 300 goals on her first time?"

Mokuba thought for a second "Maybe a little bit."

Kaiba said "I mean come on every time she says she can't do something she ends up being pretty good at it. All I am saying is be careful around her Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Ok , Seto."

Kaiba said "And Mokuba you better not be planning another surprise birthday party." Mokuba said "Don't worry I'm not."

8888888888888

Alivera was busy passing out invitations to Kaiba's surprise costume party and last week test results.

Joey said "Who would want to go to Money bags birthday party?"

Tristan said "There will probably be tons of food like a all you can eat buffet."

Joey started to drool "Alright I'm in. What about you Yugi?"

Yugi said "I don't mind going it could be lots of fun."

Tea said "It's a good excuse to go shopping after school."

Alivera sighed "My job is done passing out al those invitations."

Alivera said "Oh, I almost forgot but your essays are due this Friday and try to come to Kaiba's party"  
8888888888888

Kaiba was bored out of his mind at another business meeting. He had a feeling Mokuba was planning another surprise party for his birthday maybe this time he will try to have fun at the party for Mokuba since he does this every year. He remembered he had fun birthday parties when his was little.

Flashback

Seto's mom had just got Seto's birthday cake out of the oven and she started to put the candles on top. Seto and his friends were playing games in the living room.

Seto's mom shouted "Seto time for cake." All the kids ran into the kitchen very fast and Seto's dad almost fell.

Seto looked happily at the cake "Can I blow the candles now mommy?"

Seto's mom said "You have to make a wish first Seto."

Seto thought for a minute thinking of the perfect wish and he slowly blew out all five candles on his cake. Then his friends and family started singing happy birthday to Seto. Seto said "Now can we eat cake."

Seto's mom said laughing "Of course Seto." She started cutting the cake and gave Seto the first piece. Later that night Seto's mom was tucking Seto in bed.

Seto's mom asked smiling at Seto "So did you have a fun day?"

Seto said tiredly "Of course mom this was my best birthday ever"

Seto's mom asked "What did you wish for?"

Seto said tiredly "I wished for that we could always have days like this that were always be together forever."

Seto's mom smiled "We will always be together and I will always love you Seto."

Seto asked "You promise?"

Seto's mom said "I'll always be here by your side Seto."

End of Flashblack

Kaiba thought She said she would always be here by my side maybe she helped get through all that stuff with Gozaburo. Kaiba was getting frustrated every time I have a vision my mom's face is blurry, but now its starting to clear up even more.

8888888888

Alivera had just came home from work and she collapsed on the couch. Alivera was just starting to relax when the door bell ranged.

Alivera said "Maybe if I be really quite maybe they will stop." But instead the person started knocking louder.

Alivera shouted "I coming."

She looked at of the peep hole on the door and she saw her sister standing there. She immediately opened the door. Alivera hugged her sister very tight.

Alivera smiled "What are you doing here, Lea?"

Lea smiled "I'm here to help you find your kids."

Alivera said gratefully "Thanks, Lea."

Lea said "Yea, and I came here to tell you about sister and brother."

Alivera said worriedly "What are they alright?"

Lea said "Yea, it just some stuff you need to know about them."

Alivera said "Ok take a seat."

Lea sat down and brushed her skirt.

Lea said "You might want to sit down Alivera."

Alivera quickly sat down on the couch.

Lea continued "Samno and Ashley are the reason why you can't find your kids now."

Alivera said "They have been very nice to me."

Lea said "I'll tell you the whole story."

Flashback

5 years earlier after Alivera was out of the coma and she had amnesia. Her brother and sisters took care of her. They were always trying to see if she would remember anything.

Meanwhile Samno and Ashley made a plan to try to get all of Alivera's money, because she use to be a famous Scientist before she had Mokuba.

Aunt Ashley said laughing evilly "We will soon have Alivera's money at our grasp."

Her brother Samno came into the room "Sister we can't get Alivera's money because it belongs to her husband and her kids."

Ashley groaned loudly "I forgot about him."

She thought for a moment "Oh, I know what were do for him."

She looked at her brother "Well get the plane ready were going to Domino."

Her brother Samno bowed towards her and left very quickly out of the room.

Ashley had up her drink and said very sarcastically "I'm going to pay a little visit to my favorite nephews." She took a sip of her drink and laughed very evilly.

Aunt Ashley went to Domino City along with her brother Samno they went straight to Seto's house.

Aunt Ashley pretended that she was nice and caring trying to persuade the father to go out for a night of fun. Seto's dad finally agreed and Uncle Samno took him out to a club. Uncle Samno helped Seto's dad get very drunk and he let Seto's dad drive himself home. Unfortunely Seto's dad fell asleep at the wheel of the car and crushed into a huge truck.

Aunt Ashley watched the whole thing and she smiled happily "My job is finally done."

She rode back to the house to tell the Seto and Mokuba what happened. She had just finished telling them. Mokuba was crying hugging Seto's shirt.

Seto said stroking Mokuba's hair "Don't worry Mokuba we will be fine."

Aunt Ashley said "You kids are welcome to stay with me for awhile.

End of Flash back

Lea said "Two weeks later Ashley dropped your kids off at orphanage because she said she didn't have the money to take care of your kids but she really didn't want to.

Alivera said angrily "Wow, I can't wait until I get my hands on them."

Lea said "They also burned your children's pictures up and anything else dealing with them."

Alivera said crying "I'll never find my kids."

Lea said trying to comfort her "Don't worry Alivera theres always hope."

8888888888

That's it for this chapter. So please read and review and no bad reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update we had changed computers again. Ok chapter 7 will be up by the end of this weekend I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Mother **

**Chapter 7- Kaiba's Costume surprise**

Mokuba was going over to Alivera's apartment so they could go costume shopping for Kaiba's party. Mokuba knocked on

Alivera's door and he heard someone else in Alivera's apartment.

Lea looked out of the peep hole "Alivera, A little kid is here should I let him in?"

Alivera yelled from the bathroom "Yea, its probably Mokuba." Lea opened the door and she let Mokuba come inside.

Mokuba smiled at Lea "So who are you?"

Lea said "I'm Alivera's younger sister." She held out her hand for Mokuba to shake it.

At first he was hesitant but than he shook her hand anyway.

Lea said "So what's your name cutie?"

Mokuba blushed "I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

Lea gasped "So your Seto Kaiba's little brother."

Mokuba said "Yea."

Lea said "I should have known you were a Kaiba. You and your brother are so cute."

Mokuba smiled "Thanks."

Alivera came out wearing a red dress up shirt and shorts. Alivera smiled "Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Hi, Alivera Can we go now?"

Alivera laughed "Of course." Alivera and Mokuba walked out of the door and they waved good bye to Lea.

When they were inside the limo Mokuba said "Your little sis is kind of scary."

Alivera laughed "She just a big fan of your brother's."

Mokuba said "Oh."

Alivera asked "So what costume are you going to get?"

Mokuba replied "I don't know maybe a pirate argh." Mokuba tried his best to pretend to be a pirate. Alivera and Mokuba both

started laughing uncontrollably.

After they both recovered Mokuba asked "So what costume are going to get Alivera?"

Alivera said "I hadn't thought of that yet maybe a warrior princess outfit."

Mokuba said "That sounds cool just don't bring your crazy little sister."

Alivera laughed "Ok I won't be its going to be kinda hard for her to stay away from you all."

They finally arrived at the Domino Mall and they looked all over the mall for their perfect costumes.

**88888888888**

Alivera was busy putting on her costume for Kaiba's party.

Lea asked "Alivera can I come to Kaiba's party?"

Alivera repiled adjusting her hat "I don't know."

Lea begged "Please big sis I wont bother Kaiba I promise."

Alivera stared at Lea long and hard "Alright you can come but hurry up."

Lea ran into her room to get her outfit she picked out just for the party. Lea came out 15 minutes later wearing a Dark Magician

Girl costume. Lea spun around "How do I look?"

Alivera replied "Beautiful, Now come on." Alivera pulled Lea's arm and they went outside were one of Kaiba's limos was waiting

Kaiba had let Alivera use one of his limos since she was doing Kaiba and Mokuba a favor.

**8888888888**

Mokuba sighed "Everything is ready for the party. Now all I need to do is wait for the guests."

Kaiba had just came home from Kaiba Corp he noticed Mokuba was dressed up like a pirate.

Kaiba walked over where Mokuba was and started tickling Mokuba.

Mokuba said laughing with tears in his eyes "Ah Seto stop it."

Kaiba said teasingly "But its so **_much_** fun."

Kaiba asked looking down at Mokuba "So are you going to tell me why your dressed like a pirate?"

Mokuba replied smiling "I can't tell you cause it's a surprise."

Kaiba said "Oh ok."

Mokuba asked "But could you put on this costume?"

Kaiba asked "Why should I?"

Mokuba said "Were going to play a dress up game."

Kaiba said "Ok." He took the costume from Mokuba and he went up into his room to change.

Mokuba quickly followed Kaiba to his room, he thought he really is going to wear it.

Mokuba smiled "That didn't take much work." He heard the door bell rang and Mokuba ran downstairs to go open the door.

The butler had already opened the door and Yugi and the gang had just arrived.

Mokuba said "Hey guys ."

The whole gang said "Hey Mokuba."

Joey said "So where is everybody?"

Mokuba said "You guys came earlier that's all."

Joey said "Cool so where's the grub?"

Mokuba replied "In the kitchen Joey."

More guest were coming in including Alivera and her sister.

Alivera was looking around trying to spot Mokuba she saw him near the punch bowl.

Alivera smiled "Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba said "Hey Alivera Having fun?"

Alivera said "Yea, Is your brother wearing the costume?"

Mokuba replied "Yup, He's over there." Mokuba pointed towards the kitchen.

Alivera walked over there towards Kaiba ,but her sister brushed past her.

Lea said excitedly "Hey Kaiba."

Kaiba glared down at Lea "What do you want and how did you get invited you look older than most students at my school?"

Alivera said "She's my little sister, Kaiba."

Kaiba said "Hmph, Good evening Ms. Layon and her sister." Then he walked off away from them.

Lea said with her arms folded "Not fair I didn't get a chance to talk to Kaiba."

Alivera turned around and looked at Lea "You promised you wouldn't talk to him."

Lea said "Sorry its kinda hard to not to your dream guy."

Alivera said "I'm Mokuba and Kaiba's guardian. Did I forget to tell you that!"

Lea said anger "Fine, I don't care. I can talk to anyone I want and that includes Kaiba."

Lea stormed off angrily into the crowd of dancers.

**Kaiba's POV.**

Actually I like this prince outfit Mokuba got me it just happened to be my favorite color. Ms. Layon stupid little sister is following

me around like I'm a little kid or something.

Oh great she's coming again. Maybe if I listen to her demands than she will probably leave me alone.

Lea said "So Kaiba are having A good time?"

Kaiba said "I'm fine. So if I do what you ask me if its reasonably than will you leave me alone?"

Lea said excitedly "Yea, Kaiba."

Kaiba grunted "What is it?"

Lea smiled "Can I dance with you that is something I always wanted to do?"

Kaiba said "Yea." He took Lea's hand and led her to the center of the room. A slow song had came on just Kaiba's luck. He spun

Lea around perfectly several times.

Lea said "I never knew you were great dancer."

Kaiba smirked "There's a lot of things you people don't know about me."

Lea said softly "But you never give anyone the chance." By then a different song had came on.

Kaiba spun her around one last time "This dance is over." He walked away from Lea and went inside the kitchen.

Lea smiled and walked over to Alivera "Well sis I finally got my wish."

Alivera said "Yea, apparently you did."

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walked over to Alivera and Lea.

Joey said "Hey, Ms. Layon nice costume."

Alivera said "Thanks Joey."

Tristan said "Who is she?" He looked over at Lea.

Alivera said "Oh, Sorry guys this is my little sister Lea."

Yugi smiled "Nice to meet you, Lea."

Tea said "Hey Lea."

Lea said "Hey wassup guys?"

Tristan asked "Do you want to dance , Lea?"

Lea said "Sure." Tristan led Lea away from the group and back to the dance floor.

Joey asked "So what are you doing here at the party Ms. Layon?"

Alivera replied "Oh I just helped Mokuba plan it and stuff."

Yugi saw Kaiba and Mokuba come back into the living room Yugi yelled "Hey Kaiba and Mokuba over here."

Kaiba was about to walk the other way when Mokuba pulled on Kaiba's shirt. Mokuba pulled Kaiba to Yugi's table.

Yugi said "You two can sit if you want."

Kaiba shrugged and he was about to walk off and Mokuba poked Kaiba in the ribs.

Kaiba muttered "Yugi said if I wanted to sit and I don't." Mokuba was completely ignoring Kaiba now.

Joey asked "Did you guys check out my awesome moves on the dance floor?"

Kaiba smirked "Do you mean the chicken dancing you were doing? You would make a pefect circus clown."

Joey glared angrily at Kaiba "Shut up Moneybags."

Kaiba said challenging Joey "Like I'm scared of a little puppy."

Joey was really angry now "Yugi why did we have to come to his party?"

Mokuba interrupted "So did you guys are bring my big brother a present?"

Joey said "Yea, but he doesn't deserve it."

Kaiba said "I think I do for putting up with you so long."

Alivera said "Ok that's enough insults for today, lets just all try to have a great time."

Kaiba got up from their table and he walked upstairs to his room.

Mokuba said "Sorry about that guys he's probably very stressed."

Tea smiled at Mokuba "It's ok were pretty use to this now."

**888888888888**

Lea asked "Alivera can I come to work with you today?"

Alivera whispered "Don't you think you should give Kaiba a break from seeing you?"

Lea shouted "What did you say Alivera?"

Alivera smiled "Nothing, I mean my job is really boring."

Lea said "I know that's why I'm going to research to try to find your kids."

Alivera asked smiling "Really?"

Lea said "Yea, I heard they got the best technology at Kaiba Corp so I'm going to check it out."

Alivera said "Alright you can come but no flirting with Kaiba."

Lea smiled mischievously 'I wouldn't dream of it."

Alivera and Lea got to work on time even though it took Lea long time to get ready. Mokuba past by them and smiled "Hey

Alivera, Hey Lea."

Alivera said "Hey Mokuba ,Is your brother back from his business trip, yet?"

Mokuba replied "Nope he will be here in an hour."

Lea said happily and very loudly "That gives us enough time."

Mokuba asked "Enough time to do what?"

Lea said sticking her tongue out at Mokuba "I don't think it safe to tell him."

Alivera said "If we tell you will you tell Kaiba?"

Mokuba replied "No I won't I promise."

Alivera said "Ok, Well were going to try to find some information about my real kids on Kaiba's computer."

Mokuba said "Cool I'll show you the way." Mokuba led them inside to Kaiba's office.

Lea whispered "I don't trust that kid this could be a trap."

Alivera poked Lea in the ribs "Your just saying that because Kaiba didn't give you the time of day."

Lea tried to log in on Kaiba's computer "Hey, what's the password for this computer Mokuba?"

Mokuba said "It's a secret but I'll type it in." Mokuba made sure Alivera and Lea were turned the other way so he could type the

password in.

Mokuba smiled "Finished." Lea quickly pushed Mokuba out of the way and immediately started searching on the internet.

Lea said "We need to check the Domino orphanages."

Alivera said pouting "But that will take forever Lea."

Lea said "I won't be able to find anything on your children unless a have a name of find your husbands name."

Alivera said sadly "But I don't remember anything Lea. I'm so useless here." Alivera got up and went to the restroom. While she

was walking that way she passed by Kaiba he had came 30 minutes earlier than expected.

Alivera said nervously "Hello Seto how are you?"

Kaiba replied "I'm fine I just need to get to my office."

Kaiba tried to walk past Alivera but Alivera walked back in his path.

Alivera said "You should take a walk your looking paler than usually."

Kaiba looked at her like she was crazy "Do I look like I'm sick"

Alivera said "Yea, you do."

Kaiba said "Ok I'm going outside for a walk , but your coming with me."

Alivera said "Sure , Kaiba." Alivera was trying to text message her sister and Mokuba to tell them that Kaiba was here. Mokuba

and Lea got her message and left Kaiba's office when the coast was clear.

Alivera was walking side by side with Kaiba outside.

Kaiba said "So Ms. Layon…."

Alivera said "I told you can call me Alivera."

Kaiba said smirking "Right, Who are you ?"

Alivera looked innocently at Kaiba "What are you talking about Kaiba?"

Kaiba said demandedly "I mean are you Alivera Shrinmo or Alivera Layon or are you both?"

Alivera stared at Kaiba for a while...

**88888888888**

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh Mother**

** Chapter 8-I Know who I am**

**End of chapter 7**

**_Kaiba said "So Ms. Layon…."_**

**_Alivera said "I told you can call me Alivera."_**

**_Kaiba said smirking "Right, Who are you ?"_**

**_Alivera looked innocently at Kaiba "What are you talking about Kaiba?"_**

**_Kaiba demanded "I mean are you Alivera Shrinmo or Alivera Layon or are you both?"_**

**_Alivera stared at Kaiba for a long time….._**

**8888888888**

Alivera said "Well Kaiba I was in a coma for 10 years so I don't remember anything or who I was before."

Kaiba asked "So you don't know anything about yourself?"

Alivera said "No, the only stuff I know is from what my brother and sisters say about me."

Kaiba asked "So does your sister Lea know a lot of stuff about who you use to be?"

Alivera said "Yea, she should."

Kaiba said "Hmph, I have work to do." He walked back inside Kaiba Corp leaving Alivera outside by herself.

Alivera sighed "Might as well go inside and try to finish my work." She decided to walk back in Kaiba Corp too. When she walked in her office Lea was on Alivera's computer and Mokuba was sitting on the couch doing his homework.

Lea looked up from the computer screen when Alivera walked "So what did he say to you?"

Alivera laughed a little "He wanted to know who I was and if I'm this Alivera Shrinmo person."

Lea said "Don't let that bother you Alivera."

Alivera said "I wont I'm going to go file these files he gave me." She walked over to the file cabinet to put the new files in.

Lea thought for a moment "What was that name you said Alivera?"

Alivera asked "What Alivera Shrinmo?"

Lea said "Yea that name." She started typing it in on the computer and lots of web pages popped up on the computer.

Lea shouted "I found a picture of her."

Alivera came over where Lea was and looked at the computer screen.

Lea said "She kind of looks like you Alivera, but your hair is longer."

Alivera said "That still doesn't mean anything Lea."

Lea said "I know I'm still researching Alivera."

Mokuba asked "Could you help me with this math problem?"

Alivera smiled "Sure." She walked over to Mokuba to help him with the math problem.

Lea asked "Do you remember if you were some kind of scientist?"

Alivera said sadly "You already know my answer."

Lea laughed "Oh, yea right well I think you created cures for Illness like a doctor or something."

Alivera asked "Is there any more information?"

Lea replied "Yea, it says that women has been missing for ten years and you've been gone from Domino for ten years. I think the story fits it also said the women left behind two children and a husband."

Alivera said "That my story alright."

Lea said "So you are Alivera Shrinmo?"

Alivera repiled "Yea, it makes sense. Now I'm one step closer to finding my real children."

Mokuba looked over at Alivera sadly "When you do find you kids will you forget about us?"

Alivera went over and hugged Mokuba "No, I will never forget about you or your brother Mokuba. I care so much about you." Mokuba with tears and his eyes hugged Alivera tighter.

Kaiba just walked into Alivera's office to drop off so more work when he noticed Alivera comforting Mokuba. Kaiba noticed they looked so much like a mother and her son.

Kaiba cleared his throt "Here's some paper work Alivera." He placed the work on her desk and he left her office.

Alivera asked "Are you ok Mokuba?"

Mokuba whipped away his tears "Yea, I'm fine Alivera."

**88888888888**

Kaiba was busying trying to finish a new game that was going to be a big success. His mind kept wandering on Alivera comforting Mokuba. Kaiba thought Alivera and Mokuba look almost alike with the raven black hair. Kaiba snorted at this thought "Alivera could almost be his mother." He started remembering when his own mother use to comfort him.

**Flash back**

_Young Seto was riding his bike to his house after he had came from the store. A group of teenage boys approached him.  
One boy pushed Seto off his bike "Well you what we got here"  
Another boy grabbed the shopping bag from Seto "Lets see what you got in here"  
Seto shouted "No, give it back"  
The boy shoved Seto out of the way "What are you going to do about it shrimp"  
Seto yelled "This stuff is for my mother now give it back." 5 year old Seto punched one of the boys really hard on the stomach and that boy was coughing up blood. Seto had grabbed the bag and he started running off. The leader yelled "Get that little brat." The gang of boys ran quickly behind Seto. Seto was starting to get very tired of running so he hid behind a big trash can. The gang of boys were looking around the area for Seto.  
One boy got a glimpse of Seto's hair he whispered "There he is guys." The gang creped behind the trash can.  
Seto thought to himself "It's too quite now." He looked over the trash can lid and the boys grabbed him from behind.  
The leader started kicking Seto in his stomach "What happened to the little tough guy now huh"  
Seto moaned in pain clutching his stomach. Someone screamed Seto's name. Seto tried to look up but one of the kids had his foot on Seto's back. Seto's mother ran over there where Seto and the gang of boys were. Seto's mother yelled at the boys "Get away from him now"  
The leader shouted "What can you do about it mama"  
Seto's mom clinched her fist tightly "Well bring it on boys unless your scared"  
The leader yelled "Never." All five boys ran up to Seto's mother trying to punch her.  
She caught two of the boys punches and she threw them on each other. She slipped kick one of the boys to the ground.  
Seto looked up at his mother in amazement.  
The leader yelled "Alright now its just you and me"  
Seto's mom said "Fine by me but I'm just warning you. You might need your friends"  
The boy laughed "Whatever." The boy charged up at Seto's mom getting ready to punch her hard and Seto's mom caught his hand and twisted his wrist. Then she started kicking the boy a lot until he gave up. Seto's mom ran over to him "Are you ok Seto"  
Seto replied "I'm fine mommy." Seto's mom picked up Seto and they both walked home and believe it or not but she was pregent at the time with Mokuba._

**End of Flash back**

**88888888**

Lea said "We should go to the place where you use to work to see if they have more information on Alivera Shrinmo."

Alivera said happily "Alright lets go." They drove to Anderson Medical center and Lea ran up into the place. Alivera followed behind her slowly.

Lea walked over to where the scientist area was and she walked up to one of the scientist "Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Mayu."

The scientist said "He's in room 102 down that hall way upstairs.

Lea smiled "Thanks." She ran towards the elevators and Lea stop and grabbed Alivera.

Alivera yelled "Hey."

Lea said "I'm sorry but we need to hurry up Mr. Mayu leaves at 4."

Alivera nodded ok to Lea while she punched in the correct floor.

Lea said "This is are stop." She looked around in amazement "Wow I never seen so much science stuff in one place."

Alivera said "I thought you hated science."

Lea said "I do it just looks cool I never said it was easy."

Alivera stopped and pointed at a door "This is the room Lea."

Lea and Alivera walked in very slowly but the bumped into a 50 year old man.

Lea and Alivera both said "We are so sorry."

The man laughed "It's ok can I help you ladies with anything?"

Alivera responded "Yes, we are looking for Dr. Mayu."

The man said "Well you already found him." Mr. Mayu shook Alivera and Lea's hand.

Lea said "We were wondering if you had information on Alivera Shrinmo."

Mr. Mayu replied sadly "Yes, I do but why do you need it."

Lea responded quickly "We need to find out some research about her for a school project."

Mr. Mayu gave Alivera and Lea most of Alivera Shrinmo's information.

Lea said smiling "Here it is." Lea slowly took the paper out of the envelope and put them on the table. Lea took out a picture that was taken 10 years ago. She held it up close to Alivera to see if they looked alike.

Lea gasped "Oh my gosh you guys are a perfect match."

Alivera said "Really?"

Lea said "Yea expect for your hair is longer now."

Alivera got the picture and looked at it very carefully. Lea was busy taking out some more papers.

Lea said "This is definitely you it says who your parents are and everything even you kids names."

Alivera asked "Really?!! let me see. Hm Seto and Mokuba Shrinmo."

Lea said "Yup, those are your kids and you know their first names are the same as the Kaiba brothers."

Alivera said "Yea your right that's so weird."

Lea said thinking for a second "I think they are your children."

Alivera said "Maybe but we need to know more about their past to see if there is a match."

Lea said "Yea, lets head to the Kaiba"s manison." Lea and Alivera walked past Mr. Mayu when they were leaving out of the building.

Mr. Mayu asked "Did you find everything you needed?"

Alivera smiled "Yes, we did. Thank you." Lea and alivera got inside the Limo and headed to Kaiba's Mansion.

**888888888**

Mokuba asked Kaiba "Can we go to New York next week?"

Kaiba replied looking at his computer screen "I'm sorry Mokuba but no."

Mokuba said sadly "But why we have no school this week and you need a vacation."

Kaiba said "Maybe we can go later after I'm done with this project."

Mokuba asked "Sure what are you doing?"

Then the door bell rang Kaiba said looking over at Mokuba "Why don't you go see who's at the door?" Mokuba hopped of f the couch and went out of Kaiba's office. One of the maids had already opened the door.

Alivera spotted Mokuba "Hey Mokuba can we talk?"

Mokuba said "Sure wassup?"

Alivera explained "Well I found all of the information about my past."

Mokuba smiled "That's great Alivera."

Alivera said "Yea and I need to know a some of your past."

Mokuba looked at her funny "Ok what do you want to know?"

Alivera asked "How long has it been since your mom passed away?"

Mokuba replied sadly " 12 year's I guess."

Lea said "That's the same amount of time you were gone Alivera."

Alivera said "I know Mokuba do you remember your mother's name?"

Mokuba shook his head "No, but Seto has some pictures somewhere and I don't know where they are."

Lea huffed and folded her arms "Well this is just great."

Kaiba had just came downstairs he had heard them talking very loudly. Also they were disturbing his work.

Kaiba looked coldly towards Lea and Alivera "What are you doing here?"

Lea replied "We just needed this last piece of information from Alivera's past."

Kaiba said demanding "And what does Mokuba have to do with Alivera's past?!!!"

Lea said angrily "We can't tell you why right now."

Alivera said calmly "It's alright we can tell him."

Lea asked "Are you sure?"

Alivera said "Yea."

Lea explained "Kaiba we think Alivera might be your mother."

Kaiba laughed like a mad man "Now I know you all have gone nuts there's no way you can be my mother she is gone."

Alivera said "It's true look at this paper." She handed him one of the paper's from Alivera Shrinmo profile.

Kaiba scanned the papers until he reached his and Mokuba's names "This has got to be a joke."

Alivera said "Do you remember your mother's name?"

Kaiba replied "I don't remember but I have pictures with their names on the back."

Kaiba demanded "Follow me so I can prove this little fantasy of yours wrong."

Mokuba, Lea , and Alivera followed quickly behind Kaiba.

**8888888888**

**Anyways that's it for this chapter guys. Please read and review and no flames or bad reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I like to thank all of you that keep reviewing my story you guys are really great. Ok bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh Mother**

**Chapter 9- The Truth**

Kaiba lead Lea, Alivera, and Mokuba to a storage closet in the mansion. He opened the closet door and he pulled out a big gold looking chest.

Alivera stared at the chest "It's beautiful."

Lea said "Yea it is, it looks just like moms."

Kaiba opened up the big chest and took out several old pictures "Is this what your looking for?"

Lea took the pictures from Kaiba "See she has the same hair color in this picture and the same hairstyle like she does now."

Kaiba stared at the pictures and laughed "Ha, I still don't believe you two."

Alivera looked down defeated "Lea is there another way we can prove him wrong."

Lea said thinking for a long time "I know a blood test like the ones they use to prove who the parents of a child are."

Alivera smiled "That's a great idea."

Kaiba said angrily "I've had enough of you two for a day now please leave."

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba and pulled on his sleeve "Come on please at least give the test a try Seto."

Kaiba thought Mokuba is just going to keep begging me until I give in, so I might as well just say yes to their stupid demand.

Kaiba smirked "Alright I'll call our doctor to come over to give us the test." Kaiba went into his room to make the call.

Lea sat down on the couch by Alivera "He is so stuborn."

Alivera said "I know sis but at least he's giving us a chance."

**8888888888**

An hour later Kaiba's doctor Dr. Marks came over to the mansion.

He was running inside of the mansion "What's going on Mr. Kaiba is Mokuba sick again?"

Kaiba said coolly "No, Dr. Marks I need you to give me and Alivera a blood test to see if I'm her son."

Dr. Marks smiled "Ok, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Marks got out all the instruments he needed for the test. The test took another hour just to get everything right, Dr. Marks had went back to the lab to get the results.

Kaiba said drinking his coffee "This whole thing is pointless."

Lea looked over at Kaiba "We heard you the first ten thousand times." Lea was busy glaring at Kaiba when Dr. Marks came back in.

Dr. Marks said stuttering "Umm….. Mr. Kaiba…."

Kaiba spat out angrily "On with it all ready I don't have time for this Dr. Marks."

Dr. Marks took a big deep breath "Ok, well Mr. Kaiba the results say Alivera is your mother."

Kaiba said laughing "What are you in on their little joke too?"

Dr. Marks said "I'm serious here I'll let you see for yourself." Dr. Marks placed the papers in Kaiba's hands.

Kaiba looked down at the papers and examined them closely. He suddenly froze and turned paler than usual. Kaiba said in a shaky voice "It's true."

Mokuba looked over at Kaiba "Really Seto?!!!" Kaiba stared at Mokuba and nodded his head.

Mokuba's eyes started filling up with tears "Mommy." Alivera noticed this and she ran over to Mokuba. Mokuba leaped into her arms crying and Alivera stroked his hair gently.

Alivera said with tears in her eyes "Don't worry Mokuba I'm here to stay."

Dr. Marks smiled at the sight "Well I'll be leaving now have a great day." No one had noticed Dr. Mark had left.

Lea was smiling happily "She finally found her children."

Kaiba was still standing in the same position since he read the test results. He had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes. He had his fist closed tightly on each side of his body and his body was shaking slightly. Alivera had looked over towards Kaiba's direction and she went over to him. She noticed he had tears in his eyes and she could tell he was struggling in himself to try to stop the tears.

Alivera said with tears in her eyes "It's ok to cry Seto its better to let it out than keep it in." Seto let the tears fall down to the ground and Alivera pulled Seto into a hug. Seto cried softly on Alivera and she gently stroked his hair.  
Seto cried softly on Alivera and she gently stroked his hair.

Alivera said quietly "You can be yourself when your with me Seto."

8888888888

Now they were all sitting in the living room Mokuba was sitting by Alivera and Kaiba sat on the other side of her. Lea was sitting on the other couch.

Kaiba asked looking at Alivera "How come you were in New York?"

Alivera explained "I was in a coma for five years and your aunt and uncle took me to New york just in case I woke up out of the coma."

Mokuba asked "So Mom you were alive all this time?"

Alivera replied "Yea, I never died or anything."

Kaiba cut in "But the doctors pronounced you dead right then and there."

Lea responded "Your aunt Ashley and uncle Samno paid the doctors to say that or they would kill them."

Mokuba said "That's bad."

Kaiba said angrily "So their the ones responsible for you leaving?"

Alivera said "Yea, and they also had something to do with your father."

Kaiba looked over at Alivera interested "What did they do?"

Lea explained "Well they wanted the money Alivera had and the only way to do that was to get your father out of the way."

Kaiba said thinking "I always thought Aunt Ashley had a connection to our fathers death. I mean she told us about what happened to dad before the police did."

Lea said "Yea, Aunt Ashley is very evil and she will do anything to get what she wants."

Kaiba said angrily and he slammed his fist on the table "I'm going to go kick their butts for all the pain they caused us."

Lea said "We should also see mom while we are in New York."

Alivera said yawning "It's getting late I need to go home."

Mokuba hugged Alivera tightly "Bye mommy."

Kaiba walked Alivera and Lea to their car "Bye Mom I'll see you later." The word mom still sounded foreign to him.

Alivera smiled and rolled down the car window "Bye Seto."

Then Alivera and Lea drove away from the mansion.

Kaiba thought I guess Mokuba's right about miracles do happen.

8888888888

Alivera was fixing up her bed she threw herself on her bed. She smiled to herself "Well now I have my children back with me."

Just then there was a knock at Alivera's apartment door.

Alivera shouted "Can you get the door Lea?"

Lea said "I'm busy right now."

Alivera threw the covers off her and went to the door angrily. She opened the door slowly half tired "Hello."

Mokuba said happily "Hey mommy."

Alivera asked "What are you doing here this late?"

Mokuba smiled "It's only 11 at night and I bought Seto too." Kaiba was busy getting the stuff from the car and he finally arrived to the door.

Kaiba said "Well me and Mokuba wanted to stay over here tonight."

Alivera said "I don't mind."

Mokuba said excitedly "Cool lets watch movies." He looked inside his back pack and took out a couple of dvds. Mokuba asked "How about scary movie 4 or Madagascar?"

Kaiba shrugged "It doesn't matter to me Mokuba."

Alivera said tiredly "I don't care either because I plan on being sleep." Mokuba plopped the dvd in the dvd player.

Mokuba had went to sleep one hour into the movie but Alivera and Seto were still awake.

Kaiba said looking down and he whispered "I'm sorry."

Alivera looked over at Seto concerned "What are you apologizing for?"

Kaiba said quietly "I turned out very different then from the way you raised me and I forgot everything you taught me."

Alivera put her arm around her son "It's ok its my fault. If I wasn't in that coma you would be fine now."

Kaiba said smiling a little "I don't think its either of our fault."

Alivera playfully punched Seto in the arm "Your probably right."

Alivera picked up Mokuba to take him to her bed.

She smiled "You can have my bed Seto."

Kaiba said "No you should."

Alivera said "No, I want you to have it. Never mind all three of us can fit in that big bed." Seto got in the bed on one side of the bed and Alivera got on the other.  
Before Alivera closed her eyes she kissed Mokuba and Seto on the fore head. She whispered Seto you did such a great job raising your brother I could never be disappointed in you. Even though she didn't know but Kaiba heard every word she said.

**Kaiba's POV.**

Kaiba smiled thinking Mokuba gets to know his mother for the first time and I have my mother back. Mokuba was so happy today after he found out our mother was alive. Finally Mokuba gets to have a mother figure and his life and what better person than mom. So my mother doesn't think I'm a big screw up just because I forgot the things she taught me. But instead she's proud of me. Now I know this is what love means she forgave me for everything.

**End of Kaiba's Pov.**

Kaiba smiled "I love you mom." Those were he his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

**88888888**

Alivera had woke up first on Saturday morning and she was wide awake.

She smiled "I guess I'll cook breakfast." She started cooking tons of food for her and the boys to eat.

Mokuba woke up "I smell something so good."

Kaiba said sniffing the air "Your right it does smell good lets see how it taste."

Mokuba said laughing "Lets race Seto."

Kaiba smiled "Your on little bro."

Mokuba said excitedly while getting in his running stance "You need to give me a one minute jump start."

Kaiba smiled and looked out the window of Alivera's apartment "Well I suggest you start than huh?" Mokuba ran dashed fast out of Alivera's room. Kaiba starting running towards the kitchen after a minute of waiting. Kaiba saw Mokuba almost in the kitchen and Kaiba ran faster and beat Mokuba

Mokuba said with his arms folded "Hey."

Kaiba smiled and ruffed up Mokuba's hair "Maybe some day you will be able to beat me in a race. Kaiba went to go sit down at the table across from Lea.

Mokuba said whinnying "But your legs are longer you should have gave me a thirty minutes start off." Mokuba decided to sit down and join them at the table.

Alivera smiled "Good morning boys." She poured everyone a glass of orange juice and she set all of the food at the middle of the table.

Mokuba said amazed "Wow you cooked all this food and its only nine in the morning. You must be a morning person."

Alivera joined them at the table after she finished serving everyone "Yea, I love greeting the day in the morning."

Mokuba said teasingly "That's a good thing Mom because Seto hates mornings a lot.

Kaiba said glaring a little at Mokuba "I don't hate mornings I just don't like the sun shinning through my window when I'm trying to sleep."

Mokuba laughed "Yea, right one morning your alarm clock woke you up earlier than usual and I went to your room and you had threw the alarm clock out the window and hit one of the neighbors dogs on the head." Lea and Alivera were bursting out laughing.

Kaiba smirked "I wasn't my fault the dog house was close by my window and besides the dog deserved for disturbing my sleep every night."

Mokuba laughed "That's one reason why we don't have a pet right now."

Kaiba's cell phone rang and he went to another room to talk.

Mokuba said happily "I can't wait until you move in with us. You cook way better than our cook."

Alivera said excited "I can't wait to have some fun with my sons."

Kaiba came back in and grabbed his trench coat "I'm sorry mom I probably wont have time to help you move in our house something came up at Kaiba Corp and I have to fix it."

Alivera smiled at Kaiba "That's ok we will be fine on our own."

Kaiba hugged Mokuba and Alivera before he left.

Mokuba said getting up from the table "Well I'm full now what?"

Alivera replied "You can start by helping me pack my last few things."

Mokuba smiled "Ok."

Mokuba and Alivera were busy packing while Lea was trying on different outfits in the mirror like a model.

Mokuba asked "Is she always like this?"

Alivera laughed "Unfortunately yes Mokuba."

Lea strolled over toward them "Well big sis I called aunt Ashley and I convinced her to come to Domino city tonight."

Alivera said angrily "Now we can get her for what she's done to our family."

Kaiba had hired moving men to help take Alivera's stuff to Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba and Alivera helped the guys load the stuff in the van.

Alivera said breathing heavily "Man, I never realized I had so much stuff."

Lea said "See I told you not to help the guys load the stuff in the truck now your tired and sweaty."

Mokuba whispered to Alivera "You guys are like total opposites."

Alivera smiled "Yup, we are, I'm very messy and she's a neat freak."

Mokuba laughed "No wonder your apartment was so messy when I came over."

**88888888888**

Alivera was busy playing a dance video game with Mokuba at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba was finishing up some work to distract him until his aunt and uncle came. They all heard the door bell rang and tons of anger filled the room.

Lea got up off the couch and she went to open the door.

Aunt Ashley came in with Uncle Samno and hugged Lea "Wow your house is beautiful Lea and I love these sculptures of dragons especially the one with diamonds in his mouth."

Lea smiled fakley at Ashley "Well this isn't my house this is Kaiba's mansion." Lea pointed towards Kaiba. **( Aunt Ashley and Uncle Samno don't know that Alivera found her sons and they don't know her sons are the Kaiba brothers.)**

Kaiba smirked "Please sit down Ms. Ashley and Mr. Samno ." Aunt Ashley obeyed and sat down on the couch next to Kaiba and Uncle Samno sat across from them.

Kaiba looked over at Aunt Ashley studying her outfit "So I see your wearing a fox fur coat."

Aunt Ashley responded "Yes, I work very hard ,so I can wear the best clothes money can buy."

Kaiba smirked "You hadn't changed a bit Aunt Ashley your still as naïve as you were ten years ago."

Aunt Ashley said looking strangely at Kaiba "What do you mean by aunt?"

Kaiba said coldly to Aunt Ashley "You should remember me. I think Mokuba and I were the only children you dumped off at the stupid orphanage."

Aunt Ashley looked at Kaiba very closely and she remembered who he was as soon as she looked at his eyes. They were just like his mothers and no one could mistake them.

Aunt Ashley said turning her frown into a fake smile "I've missed you so much Seto and Mokuba."

Mokuba yelled "Yea, right if you really cared about us you wouldn't have left us at that stupid place."

Aunt Ashley tried to explain her situation while lying again "Well you see I didn't have enough money to take care of you guys and I was so poor."

Alivera stood up "You had penalty of money you stole from my family."

Kaiba said angrily "You killed anyone that was in your way to get the money."

Mokuba added "And you are a terrible person."

Aunt Ashley laughed evilly "So what I can't do anything to change the past now and its not like you all can do anything to me."

Alivera looked angrily at Aunt Ashley "You killed my husband and forced my kids to have a bad life and you took all of their money."

Aunt Ashley said angrily "You don't know what's it like living in your shadow. All I hear everyone say is how successful you are and how beautiful you are. You have the perfect husband and awesome kids ,but you deserve none of this. That's why I did it and since you've been gone all my days have been great. But now I just have to get rid of you forever. Aunt Ashley pulled out a gun and aimed it toward Alivera.

Aunt Ashley smirked "Lets see how the princess gets out of this mess." Kaiba tried to run towards Alivera to help her out but Uncle Samno pointed another gun towards Mokuba.

Uncle Samno laughed "If you take another step towards Alivera than I will shoot Mokuba and that goes for you to Lea."

Mokuba was crying softly by Uncle Samno because he was very scared.

Kaiba muttered "I feel so helpless I can't help Mom cause Mokuba could get shoot and vice versa."

Lea took out her cute pink cell phone "Hey Ashley do you have this phone?"

Aunt Ashley said "I can't tell from here can you come closer." Lea walked up closer to Aunt Ashley to show her the phone.

Alivera said smiling "Now I know what Lea's trying to do but I cant do it alone." Alivera signaled over to Kaiba and he knew what he had to do.

Aunt Ashley was admiring the diamonds on the cell phone "Wow its so pretty I have to remember to get on the way back to New York." Alivera than punched Aunt Ashley in the face and Aunt Ashley fell but Alivera had retrieved the gun. Alivera pointed the gun over her older sister.

Mean while Uncle Samno was getting ready to shoot Mokuba since Alivera had did that stunt. Uncle Samno had slow reflexes so Kaiba punched him real hard on his face and he flipped him over. Kaiba had Mokuba behind him and he held the gun over his uncle.

Aunt Ashley was looking scared "You are not actually going to shoot us right we are family you know."

Alivera said looking at Aunt Ashley "If I didn't have a heart I would shoot you right now but I do."

Alivera and Kaiba dropped their guns "Lets finish this with fist."

Uncle Samno said cracking his fist and looking towards Kaiba "Just give up kid your going to lose."

Kaiba smirked "I don't see how I'm going to lose to an old man."

Uncle Samno said angrily "Your going to regret those words brat." He ran trying to punch Kaiba in his stomach but Kaiba quickly dodged the attacks.

Kaiba asked tautly "Is that all you got?" Kaiba ran up and punched Uncle Samno twenty times and then the last time he spin kicked Uncle Samno out of the house.

Aunt Ashley smirked "In the past I was always the better fighter now lets see if I can prove it again." Kaiba , Mokuba , and Lea all gathered around to watch.

Alivera said smiling at Aunt Ashley "That was in the past when we were children now I know I can beat you."

Aunt Ashley said "I would love to see you try." Aunt Ashley tried to punch Alivera in her face but she missed. Then Aunt Ashley caught Alivera off guard and kicked Alivera really hard on her stomach. Alivera fell to the ground clutching her stomach and she coughed up blood. Kaiba went over to try to help Alivera up.

Alivera said out of breath to Kaiba "No, I can do it." Kaiba stopped trying to help her up and he let her get up by herself.

Alivera got a wild look in her eyes "This ends now." A blue light surrounded her body and she got back all of her strength. She charged up to Aunt Ashley and hit her several times in her face. Then she grabbed her by her hair and said angrily "Don't ever mess with me or my family again you got that."

Aunt Ashley was struggling to get out of her grasped "Yes, I promise."

Alivera seemed satisfied "Ok." She did a long big kick on Aunt Ashley and sended her flying out of the mansion.

Aunt Ashley said angrily "Lets get out of here Samno before the cops come."

Uncle Samno whisper "Ok." As they were crawling out of the bushes someone said "Got you."

Five police officers had arrested Aunt Ashley and Uncle Samno for all of the bad stuff they did.

88888888

Mokuba said smiling looking at Kaiba and Alivera "You both were awesome."

Alivera said smiling "Aw thanks Mokuba." She walked over to hug Mokuba.

Kaiba said astonished "Yea those were some great moves and you have to teach me how you made you strength go up."

Alivera said staring at Kaiba "Actually I don't know how I did that."

Lea said "It's because you're an angel."

8888888

Man that's it I know this is my longest chapter. Anyways please read and review. At first I was thinking about this being the last chapter but than I decided I wanted to write about how they get along as a family. There a 4 more chapters left 5 including this one. So enjoy this while it last. Oh and I will continue working on my other story lost love after I finish this story. Ok bye guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh Mother **

**Chapter 10- Kaiba's Dirty Little Secret**

**End of chapter 9**

Mokuba said smiling looking at Kaiba and Alivera "You both were awesome."

Alivera said smiling "Aw thanks Mokuba." She walked over to hug Mokuba.

Kaiba said astonished "Yea those were some great moves and you have to teach me how you made you strength go up."

Alivera said staring at Kaiba "Actually I don't know how I did that."

Lea said "It's because you're an angel."

**8888888**

Kaiba laughed "You expect me to believe my mother is an angel."

Lea said "That's what your grandmother told me Kaiba. That's one of the reasons why your mother isn't dead right now. And you are also one too."

Kaiba smirked "Now you know Lea I'm far from being angel."

Lea explained "Well mother said that eye color is very unique and only some angels have that color. Even your grandmother is an angel."

Mokuba looked amazed "That's so cool."

Alivera smiled "Yea it is."

Lea said "Even your father was a an angel too."

Kaiba said quickly "If he was an angel than why did he die?"

Lea explained "He did it so you could become successful and independent like you are now. It was a test."

Kaiba smirked "Sure whatever."

**8888888**

Mokuba had just finished his homework and he was headed for Kaiba's office at the mansion. He opened the door a tiny bit to try not disturb Kaiba. He looked inside and saw Kaiba talking on the phone while he was smoking. Mokuba gasped "I wish he would stop doing that he's going to be dead before he's 25."

Mokuba decided to walk quickly away from the door and he while he was doing that he bumped into Alivera.

Alivera smiled "Hey Mokuba what's wrong?"

Mokuba smiled looking down "Nothing really."

Alivera studied him for a second "Nice try Mokuba your not very good at lying just like Seto. He was never good at lying either."

Mokuba explained "Well… for the past three years I found out that Seto smokes."

Alivera looked surprised "Really?!!!"

Mokuba said sadly "I'm so worried about him. I mean he got really sick last year and he never use to get sick."

Alivera hugged Mokuba "Have you told him you know he smokes?"

Mokuba replied "No, I'm afraid he would get mad at me for spying on him."

Alivera looked at Mokuba and explained "When you care about someone and their doing something terrible you should tell them. Seto will thank you some day if you tell him."

Mokuba smiled "Ok, but can come with me?"

Alivera smiled "Of course." Alivera opened the door and Mokuba went in first followed by Alivera. Kaiba quickly threw the cigarette in the trash can by his desk and hid the pack in the cabinet.

Mokuba smiled "Hey Seto we have to talk to you?"

Kaiba replied "Sure what's up Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked down playing with his fingers "Well…."

Kaiba interrupted Mokuba "You know you can tell me anything Mokuba."

Alivera smiled at Mokuba encouragingly "You can do it."

Mokuba said nervously as he looked down "Seto I know you've been smoking for three years and I would like to help you quit."

Kaiba just stared at Mokuba speechless for once he had finally decided to speak again "How did you know?"

Mokuba explained "Well I was going to ask you if I could go on the field trip last week that's when I found out."

Kaiba said "Ok, but I don't think its possible."

Mokuba with tears in his eyes "Why not Seto?"

Alivera looked over at Kaiba "Yea, how come?"

Kaiba explained "I've been doing this for at least four or five years now that's why I can't quit."

Mokuba pleaded "But they always have those quit smoking programs that can help you Seto."

Kaiba looked sadly away from Mokuba "I'm sorry Mokuba."

Alivera said smiling at Mokuba "Why don't you go now Mokuba and let me handle this?"

Mokuba asked "Are you sure you can help?"

Alivera replied "I'll try anything for my boys."

Mokuba hugged Alivera before he left Kaiba's office.

Alivera asked "There must be big problem why you can't quit."

Kaiba nodded "There is. Well this was a solution for a bigger problem I had."

Alivera sat down next to Kaiba "Can you please tell me why you started smoking?"

Kaiba nodded his head and explained "Around five years I started having nightmares about my stepfather Gozaburo every night and I never got any sleep. Until I started smoking and now I get all the sleep I need."

Alivera stared at Kaiba "What did he do to you?"

Kaiba just stared down at his computer and whispered "He use to beat me up."

Alivera said with tears in her eyes "This is all my fault if I wasn't in that coma. You wouldn't be like this."

Alivera went over and hugged Kaiba tightly "I'm sorry Seto. I must be the worst mother in the world."

Kaiba said comforting "We both know there was nothing you could do about the coma and you are the best mother I could ever hope for."

Alivera smiled "Aww Seto."

She hugged Kaiba even tighter "Seto you really need to try to quit smoking if not for yourself than for me and Mokuba."

Kaiba said quietly "I don't know if I can."

Alivera said smiling "Me and Mokuba are behind you. You can do it."

Kaiba said "Alright I'll try it."

Mokuba clapped his hands together "At least Seto won't be sick anymore."

**88888888**

**Kaiba's Pov.**

Monday morning was my first time back in school since I have been in therapy for my problem smoking problem. I could safely say I hadn't smoked for three weeks.I usually smoked a pack or more a day. So this was a big improvement for me. Everyone at school had found out Alivera was my mother. That didn't bother me even though I heard a few guys called me mommy's boy and I gave them the worst glare they ever will receive. Now they run really fast even if I just walk past them.

**End of Kaiba's Pov.**

Someone yelled "Hey Kaiba."

Kaiba was just closing up his locker when he heard someone scream his name. Kaiba thought maybe if he pretended he didn't hear whoever it was than they would leave him alone.

Yugi ran up to him "So how have you been Kaiba?"

Kaiba said coldly "Its none of your business but I'm fine."

Joey had walked up to Yugi and Kaiba. Joey said teasingly "So money bags they finally let you out of the funny farm?"

Kaiba glared at Joey "No you pathetic mutt I went to …."

Yugi cut Kaiba off "Joey, I told you Kaiba went to therapy for his smoking problem."

Kaiba got really angry and picked up Yugi by his collar "How did you all find out about it?"

Yugi said trying to breath "Everyone at school knows about it they heard it from your fan club."

Joey yelled "Put Yugi down now Money bags."

Kaiba shoved Yugi to the ground "I don't have time for this I have to get to class." Kaiba walked away from Yugi and Joey very quickly and he went to his English class.

**88888888**

Alivera noticed Kaiba wasn't in a good mood when he came in.

Duke Devlin and Yugi's other friends walked in the class after Kaiba.

Duke said laughing "I can't believe someone as smart as Kaiba would take drugs."

Joey laughed along with Duke "And he's suppose to **_be_** a genius."

Yugi looked over towards Kaiba and he noticed all the death glares he was sending towards them. "I think you all should stop insulting Kaiba."

Joey said "He always insulted us now its our turn."

Alivera walked over to the group "Cut it out Joey and Duke. You guys can't even begin to know what he's been through."

Tea said "Maybe if he was a little more open with people than we might be able to understand."

Alivera explained "This is a lesson in life but its more like common sense. You may never know what going on in other peoples life so you shouldn't bother them ,because you never know what they can do to you."

Joey said to Alivera "We will stop. I don't want Kaiba to kill us. I'm too young to die."

Alivera looked satisfied and went back to her desk in the front of the classroom.

**Kaiba Pov.**

That loud mouth mutt and the dice boy don't know when to shut their big mouths up. No one gave them the right to judge me I'm Seto Kaiba they are nothing compared to me. I want to find the fan girl that found out I went to therapy and severely strangle her. But then again they would probably send me back to therapy. Right now I want to kill Wheeler and Devlin. They were insulting my supreme intelligence. Ok get a hold of yourself Seto before they send you back to that therapy place. I hate the way they treat you there they act like you slow and you can't do anything without letting them now. But you have more freedom there than in a crazy

house.

**End of Kaiba's Pov.**

Kaiba had mostly stayed on his laptop the whole period unless he had to work on a worksheet or answer a question. He typed on the laptop more viciously than usual. It was hard for the other students to concentrate but as usual Kaiba didn't care.

Alivera sighed "Ugh, I hate it when he acts like this. We probably won't be able to do anything now."

**88888888**

Kaiba was busy in his office keeping himself with work. He probably had already had done two years of work since he been in there since he came back from school.

Mokuba sighed "He's probably not going to eat dinner with us huh mom?"

Alivera said smiling "Just wait for us at the table me and your brother will be there."

Mokuba thought "Mom always finds a way to do the impossible and that includes getting Seto to do anything." He went into the kitchen and started eating his dinner.

Alivera knocked on Kaiba's office door "Seto can I come in?"

Kaiba grunted angrily "Go away."

Alivera got mad and she used a special key to get inside. Kaiba was very surprised when she came in.

Kaiba asked "Mom, how did you get in?"

Alivera smiled "I have my ways it's a mothers thing."

Kaiba answered "Hm and what did you want?"

Alivera said a little demanding "I want you to eat dinner with Mokuba and me."

Kaiba glanced at her and said "Sorry, but I have tons of work to do."

Alivera asked angrily "Is Kaiba Corp more important than your family huh is it?"

Kaiba replied angrily "I never said Kaiba Corp was more important than you guys. I got this company to save this family and I have to maintain it."

Alivera said "Now I know why Mokuba was overjoyed when I became your guardian you never spent that much time with him. He needs his big brother I can't raise him alone."

Kaiba said "Mokuba knows how demanding my job is. I have to work hard to stay on top."

Alivera said "But just in one day you have done two years worth of work. Your going to kill yourself if you don't let others help you."

Kaiba said "Now everyone around the world probably knows I went to a rehab center for smokers."

Alivera explained "Seto, so what everyone knows what you been doing. At least your trying to get your life back unlike some people. Many other people have that same problem and you'll probably inspire them to get some help. If they see someone as great as you admit your faults then they will surely follow. You may not know it but you're a life saver."

Kaiba replied "Ok, I'll be down in the dinning room in a minute."

Alivera smiled "Thank you Seto."

Kaiba yelled "Oh and mom thanks your not giving up on me."

Alivera said "I would never give up on my sons and besides I know your stronger than any addiction."

**888888888**

Anyways sorry guys I took so long to update I had been sick with the flu and I had to catch up on my make up work. Anyways guys please read and review there are 3 chapters left. I'm also having a poll because I'm thinking of two new story ideas so would you please vote.

The first story is called Number #1 spy Kaiba - Kaiba gave Kaiba Corp to Mokuba. And know he works with a secret agent company and he kicks a lot of butt. Heprotects and watches over tons of people. He uses many disguises to get through his missions.

My Second story is called Kaiba's heir- This story is a crossover between Yugioh and Naruto. A young baby is left at Kaiba's door steps instead of his package. He learns to care for a child and grows attached to the kid and the child is Sasuke. Kaiba doesn't tell Sasuke that he is adopted and his real last name. Because kaibadoesn't want him to leave him.

Ok guys please read, review and vote on your favorite story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh Mother **

**Chapter 11- Kaiba's Christmas Party**

Alivera and the maids in Kaiba's house were getting the house ready for the a surprise Christmas party. And of course the surprise was on Kaiba. Kaiba had came home hoping for some peace as soon as he came home. His mother had other plans as usual.

Kaiba said smiling a little at his mother and crossed his arms "Hello mother might I ask what your doing?"

Alivera said excitedly "Oh, we are going to have a winter wonderland Christmas party."

Kaiba stared at her in disbelief "Mom do you remember the rules I told you when you first moved in?"

Alivera looked down at the floor "I might have forgot some of the rules."

Kaiba said rubbing his temples "Ok, let me refresh your memory. The number rule in this house is no parties unless its related to business. The second rule is include me in on the plans that deal with the house."

Alivera shook her head "Ok, got you."

Kaiba stared at his mother "So your going to call off this whole stupid party."

Alivera nodded innocently "Yes, Seto. I'll do it right away."

Kaiba thought "I wonder if she actually will stop it."

He walked to his room to rest he had worked hard since it was around Christmas time. The time of the year he hated most when it came to work.

**88888888**

A guy had came to the house to deliver the fake snow "Where do you want Ms. Kaiba?"

Alivera said "Just sit it over there by the fireplace please."

Mokuba ran up to Alivera "I thought big brother told you no parties."

Alivera said smiling "But I just know he will thank me later."

Mokuba said "That's the same thing I told Seto and he never thanked me."

Alivera said smiling "I just really wanted a party on Friday."

Mokuba laughed "Seto always told me funny stories about you and dad ,but some of them were a little hard to believe. Seto doesn't understand half of the stuff you do."

Alivera shrugged "Well, I guess I'm just young at heart."

Mokuba asked "Do you where Seto is? I checked in his office and amazing he wasn't there."

Alivera responded "Maybe he's in his room he seemed very tired today."

Mokuba said "Ok, thanks." He ran off in search of his big brother. Mokuba knocked softly on the door and he heard a grunt so he came in. Seto was laying across his bed he looked like he had been sleeping for a long time.

Mokuba started to go back out "Sorry Seto if I disturb you. I'll leave right now."

Kaiba said "Wait, you didn't disturb and besides I always have time for you."

Mokuba hopped up on the bed next to Seto "Well I have a few questions to ask you?"

Kaiba asked "Did you ask mom first?"

Mokuba said "No."

Kaiba said "Good because mom thinks my advice are little weird."

Mokuba said "Sometimes they are a little strange because you think differently then we do."

Kaiba asked "So what's the question?"

Mokuba asked "Umm, how do you talk to a girl you like?"

Kaiba asked "Hmm…." Mokuba waited quietly for Kaiba to answer.

Kaiba explained "First you should tell her how great you are or how great I am than she will really notice you and how lucky she is to even talk to you because not many people get a great chance like that."

Mokuba nodded his head silently "Are you sure she will like me when I tell her that?"

Kaiba said smiling "I promise she will be all over you by tomorrow."

Mokuba smiled "Thanks Seto." He hugged Mokuba and Mokuba left out of Kaiba's room.

Kaiba thought "I guess that would work I really don't know how to talk to girls and I don't want to know." He continued to lay on his bed since he still felt tired.

**88888888**

The next day Mokuba went to school he decided to walk to school with the girl since she didn't live to far away.

The girl came out wearing a pink shirt with a white sweater and blue jeans. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a pink hair tie. She noticed Mokuba was standing on her lawn. She waved "Hey, Mokuba what are you doing here?"

Mokuba said nervously "Laura, Is it ok if we walk to school together?"

Laura smiled "Sure, Mokuba." She and Mokuba walked off towards their school.

Laura smiled "So your brother is the great Seto Kaiba?"

Mokuba smiled "Yea, he's really nice even though he doesn't like to show it often."

Laura said "I have two older brothers and they annoy me all the time."

Mokuba said "Well I never experienced that before."

Laura smiled tugging at Mokuba's arm "So how much money does Seto make?"

Mokuba said "I'm not really sure but he's a billionaire."

Laura grinned evilly "Oh, really well come sit at my table at lunch." Than she hugged Mokuba and waved to him before she walked up to her friends.

Mokuba grinned happily "I can't believe I get to sit with Laura at lunch."

Mokuba's friend Jay walked up to him "So you get to sit at the popular table with Laura?"

Mokuba replied "Yup."

Jay asked "And all you did was walk her to school?"

Mokuba responded "Yup."

Jay hugged Mokuba "Maybe now we will get popular if you make a good impression on them."

Mokuba pushed Jay a little because he couldn't breath "Well I'll try."

**88888888**

Kaiba was busy at school ignoring people asking about his therapy and asking about the Christmas party his mom was throwing.

Joey asked "So money bags when and where is the party and what time?"

Kaiba smirked "The party will be on Friday at Never Never land at 6pm."

Joey wrote all that down on a note pad "Sounds like a strange name for a street. Joey thought walked back over to Yugi and Tea.

Kaiba was very busy trying to get as many people as he can to not come to his mother's Christmas party and he was pretty successful too. Kaiba thought "I knew mom was still going to have that party no matter what I said , so I was already prepared." Kaiba smirked "This is going to be so simple."

**88888888**

Kaiba had just came home from work and Mokuba had went to the mall with friends.  
Alivera smiled and hugged Kaiba "So how was your day?"

Kaiba smiled "Boring and tiring like always."

Alivera laughed "Maybe because you need a change."

Kaiba said "Or better employees that know what their doing."

Alivera said "But I suggest…" Then the door bell ranged and Kaiba went up to the door to see who it was.

Kaiba smirked "I hope he hadn't realized the address is a fake."

Joey yelled at the door and started banging on it "I know your in there money bags now open up the door."

Kaiba laughed "I don't let mutts in they might not have had all their shots yet."

Joey started getting madder "Why you?"

Alivera walked up next to Kaiba "Is that Joey?"

Joey said "Yea, but your stupid son won't let me in."

Alivera started to open the door until Kaiba interrupted "Mom we can't risk you getting hurt by wild dog."

Alivera smiled "Very funny Seto." She let Joey inside the mansion.

Joey looked around amazed "I forgot how beautiful this place was since your birthday."

Alivera smiled "Anyways Joey why are you here? Joey explained "Well today at school I asked Kaiba where the party was going to be happening at and he told me at Never Never land. So I researched and found out it wasn't a real street."

Kaiba said sarcastically "Oh really."

Joey continued "I even asked my friends and they never heard of it."

Alivera looked anger towards Kaiba "Well Joey the party was be happening here."

Joey said "Thank you, Ms. Layon. You know I'm starting to think you don't want us at your party."

Kaiba smirked "You couldn't be more right about that."

Joey asked "So where's Mokuba?"

Kaiba responded coldly "We didn't ask you to stay for conversation so you can leave. Mokuba is at the mall with his friends."

Joey asked "You let him go to the mall all alone?"

Kaiba smirked "He has his bodyguards watching him. He will be fine."

**88888888**

Alivera smiled "It's Friday and the party would be starting at 7pm." She was very extra cheerfully this morning that Seto and Mokuba stared at her at the breakfast table. She had a big smile on her face when she was cooking or even washing dishes. In Kaiba's opinion no one smiles while doing the dishes is a sane person.

Mokuba beat Kaiba to the punch "So why are you so happy this morning mom?"

She smiled "Did you forget already the party is today."

Kaiba started beating his head up against the table softly "Why must you always torture me mom?"

Alivera frowned "Its not torture its fun and you especially need it."

Mokuba hoping his friends could come asked "Mom can my friends come to the party?" Kaiba was waving his arms in the background trying to stop her from saying yes.

Alivera said smiling "Of course."

Mokuba leaped with joy and hugged Alivera. While Kaiba was still banging his head up against the table saying why over and over again.

Mokuba said "Come on Seto we can't be late for school." Mokuba happily dragged a unhappy Kaiba to the limo and Alivera followed them thinking about torturing Kaiba err her plans for Kaiba at the party.

**8888888**

It was almost time for the party and the whole mansion looked like a winter wonderland. Alivera was wearing a bright red dress with the back out and a small slit down the legs. She was even wearing matching shoes. She was waiting for Seto and Mokuba to finish changing into whatever they picked out. Mokuba came down stairs first wearing the clothes he got from the mall the other day. He was wearing a blue jersey and big black baggy pants. He even had a gold chain that said Mokuba on it and he had a matching blue hat.

Alivera said laughing "This isn't Halloween Mokuba your suppose to wear your regular clothes."

Mokuba whined "But these are regular clothes."

Kaiba smirked "Yea, for a gangster. Now go change."

Mokuba mumbled something about freedom of dress and he went back to his room to change.

Alivera smiled "But your clothes look nice Seto."

Kaiba said smiling slightly "Thanks mom." Kaiba was wearing his light blue trench coat with a dark blue turtle neck and leather pants.

Alivera went to the door to start greeting the guest that came for the party because Kaiba sure wasn't going to be doing that. He had overheard Joey and the rest or Yugi's gang.

Joey said "But man I can't believe Kaiba had tricked us."

Tristan corrected him "You mean he tricked you."

Joey said "Well it could have been a real street."

Tea responded "That's one possibility and it could also be that your just stupid."

Kaiba just couldn't hold it in he just had to laugh and Yugi's gang looked up towards the stairs.

Joey said "Either this is a illusion or Kaiba is actually laughing."

Tea said "And his laugh sounds cute too."

Joey just glared at Tea and then Kaiba decided to walk back upstairs to see what was taking Mokuba so long.

Tea suggested "We should go follow him."

Joey said "Who knows what he has up in his room."

**8888888**

Kaiba knocked on Mokuba's door "What's taking you so long?"

Mokuba came out of his room "Sorry Seto I was looking for my shoes."

Kaiba stared inside Mokuba's room and there were clothes and shoes everywhere "You need to clean this room at least once a month."

Mokuba pulled on Kaiba's sleeve "Come on lets go see Yugi and the gang." Mokuba dragged a reluctant Kaiba downstairs.

Mokuba and Kaiba both went up to Alivera "Where's Yugi and the gang?"

Alivera responded "Well I don't know I thought they went upstairs but I'm not sure."

Kaiba thought hopefully they get lost in the mansion for life it serves them right for coming to the party.

Alivera grabbed Kaiba's arm "Come on lets go meet some girls that I think would be perfect for you." Kaiba kept protesting that he could be working right now.

Laura yelled "Hey Mokuba." As she and her friends went up to Mokuba.

Mokuba smiled "Hey, was sup? Laura and you look pretty."

Laura smiled "Well thank you Mokuba." She spun around in her new one thousand dollar dress.

Kaiba thought that girl look familiar like one of his employees only a lot younger and he hated her the way she carried herself. She thought she was the best and smartest person at Kaiba Corp. She bother him countless times and she was a liar.

That's was one thing that Kaiba hated the most and he wasn't going to let Mokuba be friends with someone like that.

Laura smiled "So want to dance Mokuba?"

Mokuba grinned happily "Sure." Mokuba and Laura started dancing around the ballroom.

After four songs Laura said sweetly "Sorry, Mokuba but I have to call my mom its urgent."

Mokuba smiled "Sure Laura."

Laura went off to a corner in the living room to call her friend "Hey yea he's totally falling for it and he's so clueless. I really don't like that boy at all. I know but he buys me the nicest stuff mom. Ok, I have to go before he gets suspicious." Laura was heading back towards Mokuba when Kaiba came in front of her.

Laura smiled sweetly "Hello, Mr. Kaiba this is a great party."

Kaiba glared at her "Oh, really then you don't mind leaving here."

Laura said confused "What I don't understand?"

Kaiba smirked "Did I stutter no now get out and leave Mokuba alone forever. Also tell that mother of yours she's fired." Laura slowly walked out of the mansion and called her mother.

Kaiba seemed very satisfied "No girl will take our money that I worked hard for. Except for mom of course but no one else."

Mokuba walked up to Kaiba "Why is Laura leaving?"

Kaiba responded "Because she and her mother are greedy pigs."

Mokuba stared at Kaiba looking surprised "What are you talking about?"

Kaiba explained "Laura the girl you like was using you to get to my money."

Mokuba yelled "No way I don't believe you. She told me she liked me and she would never do that."

Kaiba tried to persuade Mokuba "Look she and her mother had a plan to take over Kaiba Corp and to steal all of our money. Besides Mokuba I always tell you the truth and you know that."

Mokuba was sniffling a little bit and Kaiba hugged Mokuba.

Kaiba said "Don't worry we will get her back."

Mokuba smiled a little "Ok, Seto."

Kaiba smiled "That's the baby brother I know and love. Now come on lets go."

Kaiba and Mokuba returned back to the party to try to have a good time or in Kaiba's case more torture.

**888888**

Joey said tiredly "We past that statue 10 times."

Tristan said "That can't be right because we would be going around in circles."

Yugi said "I knew this was going to be bad idea following Kaiba up here."

Joey said "They are probably going to make a movie about us called Trapped in Vampires mansion."

Tea said "I'm sure we will find our way out sooner or later."

Joey said "Well I prefer sooner."

Tristan said teasingly "Wow, Joey I'm impressed who knew you even knew what prefer meant."

Joey said angrily "Tristan your asking for it."

Yugi and the gang didn't get out of Kaiba's house until a week later.

**888888**

**Anyways please read and review. I decided to combine two of my chapter ideas together that's why this one is so long. So the next chapter will be the last so enjoy it while it last. Anyways my second story idea won the poll so you will be seeing my new story Kaiba Corp heir up the same time the last chapter of this story will be up.  
So please review and I like to thank the people that review all the time I really appreciate it. Bye guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Mother**

**Chapter 12- Mothers day**

Kaiba was angry but most people think he's always angry. He was just very angry that he got paired up with Joey for a science project. Kaiba muttered "I hate that stupid teacher for pairing me up with that mutt."

Joey yelled "I heard that moneybags and you know I don't want to work with you either."

Kaiba said coldly "Come to my mansion after school so we can start working on this project. I want to get this over with very fast."

Joey said "Whatever moneybags."

Kaiba said "I don't have all day to talk to you so move out of my way." Then Kaiba shoved Joey a little and went to class.

Joey yelled "What a jerk?"

Tea said sympathetically "I feel so bad for you Joey."

Tristan said "Yea, who wants to work with an iceberg."

Joey said "Thanks you guys are a big help, but I guess I'll be fine with Alivera there."

Tristan smiled "Oh yea I forgot about her being there."

Joey said "Maybe I'll buy her something after school."

Tristan said teasingly "So you have a crush on Kaiba's mom."

Joey said blushing "No, I just want to thank her because I never learned so much in one year."

Duke had just come up to them "I doubt you don't have a crush on Ms. Layon , Joey and I know for a fact every guy has a crush on her."

Tea said "Come on guys lets go to class."

**8888888**

Kaiba was waiting for Wheeler to show up and it had been at least an hour or more since school ended. Kaiba had left school early because of a problem at Kaiba Corp. Apparently his employees couldn't handle the little problem and they felt the need to call him down there for every little problem. Kaiba thought "Seriously what do I pay those people for?"

Someone knocked on Kaiba's door and Kaiba hoped it was Joey for once "Come in."

Alivera came in two glasses in her hand "Want some hot chocolate Seto?"

Kaiba replied "Sure." Alivera handed the glass over to Kaiba.

Alivera smiled "So your friend Joey isn't here yet?"

Kaiba smirked "Mom haven't we went over this before Joey or any part of his cheerleading gang are not my friends."

Alivera said "Fine but believe whatever you want because soon you will find out the truth."

Joey had finally reached the mansion and he asked Roland for directions to Kaiba's room. He was still scared from last times visit when he got lost and he didn't want to happen again. Joey had rushed up the stairs very fast and banged on the door.

Alivera slowly opened the door "Oh hey Joey."

Joey smiled "Hey Ms. Layon. Oh here these are for you." Joey handed Alivera some roses.

Alivera smelled the roses "Oh thank you Joey."

Kaiba looked very angry for the second time that day.

Alivera asked "But why did you get me such beautiful flowers?"

Joey smiled and said nervously "Well it's because you're a great teacher and all."

Alivera smiled "Aww thanks Joey." She then hugged Joey and Kaiba was even more furious. Kaiba thought so this is what took him soon. Is he trying to get me back for when he and his friends were lost in my mansion?

Joey interrupted Kaiba from his thoughts "So you want to get started?"

Kaiba said "Actually I'm really have some work I need to finish."

Joey said "Ok, I'll be leaving now then."

Alivera pulled Joey "Come on Joey. You can stay for dinner right Seto?"

Kaiba said coldly "No he can't."

Alivera said "Well you can stay Joey were eating Italian food tonight."

Joey smiled "Alright I'm staying." Alivera pulled Joey out of Kaiba's room to help her cook.

Kaiba smirked "I don't know why my mother insists on feeding stray dogs is beyond me."

**888888**

Mokuba had just come home when he saw Joey cooking with his mother. Mokuba thought maybe aliens came to replace his mother or something like that.

Alivera smiled "Hey Mokuba. How was your friend Jay?"

Mokuba put his backpack down and grabbed a chair by the table "Hey Mom and Jay's feeling better from his cold."

Alivera asked "So did my homemade soup help him feel any better?"

Mokuba smiled "Yup, he said it helped him out a lot."

Alivera smiled "Well tell him I'm glad I could help."

Mokuba asked "Ok, Mom why is Joey in the kitchen?"

Alivera smiled at Mokuba "Well he brought me some pretty roses."

Mokuba said "That's nice. I'm going to go see Seto now." Mokuba went up the stairs and down hall to his brother's room. Since the door was open Mokuba walked in.

Mokuba smiled "Hey big brother."

Kaiba smiled at Mokuba "Hey Mokuba. How was school?

Mokuba responded "As boring as ever since Jay wasn't there today."

Kaiba was listening carefully to Mokuba before he spoke again "Mokuba you know Mother's day is coming up right?"

Mokuba nodded "Of course Seto and I already know what we should give her."

Kaiba asked "Really what?"

Mokuba said excitedly "Flowers since mom was happy after Joey gave her some."

Kaiba said "I already have the whole day planned out starting at 6 in the morning on Saturday."

Mokuba whined "I have to wake up early and it's not even going to be a school day."

Kaiba said "Remember it's for mom and you will wake up on time."

Mokuba said "If you say so. Why is Joey here anyway?"

Kaiba looked angry "I got stuck with him for a science project."

Mokuba simply replied "Oh, so you are you guys finish with the project?"

Kaiba said "I'm starting on it right now and I won't let Joey help. Then when we have to present the project he will get humiliated."

Mokuba asked "Your doing all of this because he gave mom flowers?"

Kaiba answered "No, because he was flirting with mom."

Mokuba replied "Whatever Seto."

Kaiba shouted "You don't get it Mokuba I'm trying to save this family."

Mokuba stood up "Anyways I have homework to finish bye Seto." Mokuba walked out of Kaiba's office "Man, I think Seto forgot to take his medicine this morning."

**888888**

**Kaiba Pov.**

Today is the day I humiliate that mutt. He is going to look like an idiot in front of Mr. Kisimoto science class. That's what he gets for trying to mess with Kaiba family. Today will be very funny for most of us who aren't Joey. Now Mokuba thinks I have a problem but it's not like I'm trying to kill him. Ok that pathetic excuse for a teacher just walked in.

**End of Kaiba Pov**.

Mr. Kisimoto announced "Ok, you all better have your science projects or your fail."

Tristan asked "So Joey you have your project?"

Joey said "Of course Kaiba has it."

Tea asked "So did he let you work on any part of the project?"

Joey thought and thought now thirty minutes passed "Now that you mention it he didn't."

Tea said "You know you both have to present the project."

Joey looked around frantically "But I don't even know the topic of our science project."

Tristan laughed "As usually Joey you're screwed."

Duke said "Knowing Kaiba he did this on purpose."

Joey said laughing "I shouldn't be so worried because Kaiba will be here to present too."

Kaiba's cell phone started ringing and Kaiba pretended to answer it. Kaiba hung up the phone and went to go talk to the teacher.

Kaiba said "There's a big problem at Kaiba Corp I have to fix and I need to leave now."

Mr. Kisimoto said "That's ok Joey can present your project by him self."

Then Kaiba walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Kaiba started laughing uncontrollably "I don't know how that mutt is going to get out of this."

Joey looked around nervously "Umm guys where did Kaiba go?"

Tea said "I heard he had a big problem at his company to fix."

Joey said looking scared "But this is bad I'm going to fail."

Tristan said trying to calm Joey down "Maybe he will be back by the end of this class period and then you can present."

Joey said calming down "Your right I shouldn't panic so easily."

Mr. Kisimoto said "Ok, I want Mr. Joey Wheeler to go first."

Joey asked pleading "Can I go last until Kaiba comes back?"

Mr. Kisimoto chuckled "I don't think Kaiba is coming back the rest of today. Anyways time is money Mr. Wheeler and that's money I don't have."

Joey turned white as a ghost while he was walking up slowly to the front of the class. He grabbed the poster board and two plants Kaiba had on his desk. Joey stared into the front of the classroom and gulped.

Mr. Kisimoto said "Oh your topic was on plants and their different cells."

Joey thought at least he knew where to start at. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat "Ok, Kaiba and I did this project on plants and their different cell phones like the Mr. Kismoto just said. I think different plants prefer different colors of cell phones like my red cell phone. Some plants like dark color cell phones while others like light colored cell phones." The whole science class including the teacher couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and as a result the whole class fell out of their seats laughing. You could hear their laughter down the hall way and Kaiba had the whole thing taped for him. Kaiba laughed "That mutt is as dumb as ever. I have to show this to Mokuba and the entire world while I'm at it."

**8888888**

Kaiba and Mokuba had waked up very early on Saturday to cook their mother a special Mother's day breakfast. Mokuba was still complaining about how early it was but Kaiba was busy in his own thoughts.

**Kaiba Pov.**

I feel like a won the lottery because I finally have my mother back. If anyone would have told me a year ago I would meet my mother again I would have laugh at them in their face. Now I know anything is possible and to also have faith. Ugh I'm starting to sound like the pharaoh now. Anyways I'm glad I finally have a family again and I never seen Mokuba so happy. This is exactly what we both needed our mother. She's the only person I know that can bring out the child in anybody. I had always wanted Mokuba to one day meet this awesome woman and now he can. She even forgiven me for all the things I've done wrong and she never holds any grudges. Maybe some day I can be as care free as she is.

**End of Kaiba's Pov.**

Mokuba asked "Is everything finished?"

Kaiba answered "Yea, Mokuba lets go surprise her."

Mokuba asked "So this is what you and dad use to do for mom on Mother's day?"

Kaiba simply nodded as he carried the tray of food to his mother's room with Mokuba trailing behind bringing the orange juice. Mokuba slowly opened the door so Kaiba could bring in the food.

They both shouted "Happy Mother's day."

Alivera beamed as Kaiba gave the tray of food to her.

She laughed "Aw, my boys did all this cooking for me?"

Mokuba smiled "Of course we would do anything to make you happy."

Kaiba smiled "But that's not all you got." He pulled out a medium size box from his pocket and gave the box to his mother.

Alivera quickly opened the box and pulled out a heart golden necklace "Oh Seto and Mokuba it's beautiful." Kaiba helped Alivera put on the necklace while Mokuba held up her hair.

Alivera smiled "Well you guys sure know how to spoil me."

Kaiba smiled "Well you do deserve the best."

Alivera pouted "Aren't you two going to help me eat all of this yummy breakfast food you all made? Or is it not safe to eat."

Kaiba, Mokuba , and Alivera started laughing and they also helped themselves to some yummy breakfast food.

Alivera smiled "I love boys." She hugged Mokuba and Seto.

She laughed "Now let's play foot ball."

Kaiba suggested "Or we can watch the mutt embarrassing science project moment again."

Mokuba jumped up excitedly "Yea let's watch it."

We leave the Kaiba family snuggling up watching a funny movie for now. In the future Kaiba may have friends or even girlfriend. But right now all they need is each other.

**888888**

**That's the end guys. This is the last chapter so please read and review. I also want to thank the people that reviewed every time I updated I really appreciated it.**

**Landi McClellan, Pharaoh Felicia, MacarenaNeji, Journey Maker, Dark wolf on a full blood, IndypigenAmber-Kaiba, and even Number0. I also want to thank the people who put this story on their alerts Seto-Kaiba-Lover,Slayee,Yimi Makuya, and red butterfly16. Mostly the same people who reviewed and I want to thank the people who put this story in their favorites. I had fun writing this story and I hoped you guys have enjoyed it also. Also be on the look out for my new story Kaiba Corp heir and also a new chapter for Lost love. **

**Thank you all bye Shay.**


End file.
